Ahzab Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal
Arapça karakterlerin görüldüğü pdf formatı için: tıklayınız :Dosya:33-Ahzab.pdf �Sh:»3865 AHZÂB ��SS› ¢ì‰ ñ¢ aÛ¤b y¤Œ al¡� Bu Ahzâb Sûresi Medenîdir. *Âyetleri - Yetmiş üçtür. *Kelimeleri - Bin yüz seksendir. *Harfleri - Beş bin yedi yüz doksan altıdır. *Fasılası - �4Pa� harfleridir «�Ûbâ� » ��í è¤†¡ô aÛŽ£ j©î3 � AHZAB, «hızb» in cem'idir, hızb, Ragıbın Müfredatında beyanına göre bir kalınlığı bulunan cemaat demektir. Kamus ve tercemesi Okyanusta beyan olunduğuna göre de hızb, mutlaka taife ma'nâsınadır. Asıl ma'nâyı mevzuu budur. Silâha ve harb âletine ve hassaten insan cemâatine de denir ve bir kimsenin has askerlerine ve muayyen ashâbına da onun hizbi denilir « ��a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù y¡Œ¤l¢ aÛ’£ ,î¤À bæ¡6� » bu ma'nâdandır. Bir adamın her gün mu'tad üzere kıraetine müdavemet eylediği muayyen virdine dahi ıtlak olunur. Kendine vazife kıldığı taifei duâ demektir. Hizb, toprağı katı ve kalın olan yere dahi denilir �açg�. Sonra Ahzab, Peygambere karşı muhabere etmek üzere toplanıp Medineyi muhasaraya gelen ve «Handak» vak'asına sebeb olan azğın kâfirler cemaatlerine ism olmuştur ki buna «Handak» veya «Ahzab» ğazâsı denilir. Bu Sûrede de bu Ahzab vak'ası zikredilmiş olduğundan Ahzab Sûresi namını almıştır. Bu münasebetle bu Sûrede nesebe mirasa, nikâha, talâka, tesettüre, terbiyeye, dâir ba'zı ahkâmı mühimme de teşri' buyurulmuştur. ��2¡Ž¤ggggggggggggá¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£ y©îggggggggggggá¡ �Q› í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛä£ j¡ó£¢ am£ Õ¡ aÛÜ£¨é ë Û b m¢À¡É¡ aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå ë aÛ¤à¢ä bÏ¡Ô©îå 6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é × bæ Ç Ü©îà¦b y Ø©îà¦=b›�� Sh:»3866 ��R› ë am£ j¡É¤ ß b í¢ìy¨¬ó a¡Û î¤Ù ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡Ù 6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é × bæ 2¡à b m È¤à Ü¢ìæ  j©îŠ¦=a S› ë m ì ×£ 3¤ Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡6 ë × 1¨ó 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ×©îÜ¦b T› ß b u È 3 aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û¡Š u¢3§ ß¡å¤ Ó Ü¤j î¤å¡ Ï©ó u ì¤Ï¡é©7 ë ß b u È 3 a ‹¤ë au Ø¢á¢ aÛ£¨¬óª© m¢Ä bç¡Š¢ëæ ß¡ä¤è¢å£ a¢ß£ è bm¡Ø¢á¤7 ë ß b u È 3 a …¤Ç¡î b¬õ ×¢á¤ a 2¤ä b¬õ ×¢á¤6 ‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¤ Ó ì¤Û¢Ø¢á¤ 2¡b Ï¤ì aç¡Ø¢á¤6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ í Ô¢ì4¢ aÛ¤z Õ£ ë ç¢ì í è¤†¡ô aÛŽ£ j©î3 U› a¢…¤Ç¢ìç¢á¤ Û¡b¨2 b¬ö¡è¡á¤ ç¢ì a Ó¤Ž Á¢ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡7 Ï b¡æ¤ Û á¤ m È¤Ü à¢ì¬a a¨2 b¬õ ç¢á¤ Ï b¡¤ì aã¢Ø¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ†£©íå¡ ë ß ì aÛ©îØ¢á¤6 ë Û î¤ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ u¢ä b€¥ Ï©îà b¬a ¤À b¤m¢á¤ 2¡é©= ë Û¨Ø¡å¤ ß b m È à£ † p¤ Ó¢Ü¢ì2¢Ø¢á¤6 ë × bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ë 1¢ì‰¦a ‰ y©îà¦b V› a Ûä£ j¡ó£¢ a ë¤Û¨ó 2¡bÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ß¡å¤ a ã¤1¢Ž¡è¡á¤ ë a ‹¤ë au¢é¢¬ a¢ß£ è bm¢è¢á¤6 ë a¢ë¯Û¢ìa aÛ¤b ‰¤y bâ¡ 2 È¤š¢è¢á¤ a ë¤Û¨ó 2¡j È¤œ§ Ï©ó ×¡n bl¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ë aÛ¤à¢è bu¡Š©íå a¡Û£ b¬ a æ¤ m 1¤È Ü¢ì¬a a¡Û¨¬ó a ë¤Û¡î b¬ö¡Ø¢á¤ ß È¤Š¢ëÏ¦6b × bæ ‡¨Û¡Ù Ï¡ó aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ ß Ž¤À¢ì‰¦a›�� Sh:»3867 ��W› ë a¡‡¤ a  ˆ¤ã b ß¡å aÛä£ j¡î£©å ß¡îr bÓ è¢á¤ ë ß¡ä¤Ù ë ß¡å¤ ã¢ì€§ ë a¡2¤Š¨ç©îá ë ß¢ì¨ó ë Ç©îŽ ó a2¤å¡ ß Š¤í á : ë a  ˆ¤ã b ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ß©îr bÓ¦b Ë Ü©îÄ¦=b X› Û¡î Ž¤÷ 3 aÛ–£ b…¡Ó©îå Ç å¤ •¡†¤Ó¡è¡á¤7 ë a Ç †£ Û¡Ü¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå Ç ˆ a2¦b a Û©îà¦;b›�� Meali Şerifi Ey o Peygamber! Allahdan kork ve kâfirlere, münafıklara itaat etme, muhakkak ki Allah bir alîm hakîm bulunuyor 1 Ve rabbından sana ne vahyolunuyorsa onun ardınca git, muhakkak ki Allah ne yaparsanız habîr bulunuyor 2 Ve Allaha tevekkül (ı'timad) kıl ki vekîl Allah yeter 3 Allah adam için içinde iki kalb yapmamıştır, ve kendilerinden zıhar yaptığınız zevcelerinizi analarınız kılmamıştır, Evlâtlıklarınızı da oğullarınız kılmamıştır, O sizin ağzınızda lâfınızdır, Allah ise hakkı söylüyor ve doğru yola hidayet eyliyor 4 Onları babaları namına çağırınız, Allah yanında o daha doğrudur, eğer babalarını bilmiyorsanız dinde kardeşleriniz ve yaranınız, (mevalîniz) dirler, bununla beraber hatâ ettiklerinizde üzerinize bir günah yoktur ve lâkin kalblerinizin teammüd ettiğinde vardır, Hem Allah gafur, rahîm bulunuyor 5 Peygamber, mü'minlere nefislerinden daha evlâdır, zevceleri de analarınızdır, ülülerham (akriba) da Allahın kitabında birbirlerine diğer mü'minlerden ve muhacirlerden daha evlâdırlar. Ancak dostlarınıza bir ma'ruf (bir vasıyyet) yapmanız müstesnâ, kitabda o yazılı bulunuyor 6 Ve unutma o Peygamberlerden mîsaklarını aldığımız vakti: hele senden ve Sh:»3868 Nûh ve İbrahim ve Musâ ve Isâ ibni Meryemden ki onlardan ağır bir mîsak aldık 7 Sadıklara sadakatlerinden soracağı için, kâfirler için ise elîm bir azâb hazırladık 8 1.��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛä£ j¡ó£¢›� Ey o Peygamber - evvelki kitablarda adı sanı ma'lûm olan şanlı Peygamber! Sâde ��am£ Õ¡ aÛÜ£¨é ›� Allahdan kork, başkasından değil - bu sûrei celîlede Peygambere karşı kâfirlerin ve munafıkların dedikodularına bâıs olacak ba'zı ahkâm ve evâmiri ilâhiyye indirileceği cihetle onlara karşı evvel emirde Peygamberi tesbit için bu hıtab ile başlanmıştır. Bu hıtab, Ahzab muharebesiyle hınçlarını alamıyan kâfirlerin ve münafıkların Zeyd ve Zeyneb mes'elesi yüzünden koparacakları yaygaraları, neşredecekleri erâcîf ile diğer bir hücum hazırlıyacaklarına işaret ederek onların da obirleri gibi hukmü olmıyacağını önceden ıhbar eden bir emri ilâhîdir. Onun için buyuruluyor ki tekvayı Allaha yap! Allahdan kork ��ë Û b m¢À¡É¡ aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå ë aÛ¤à¢ä bÏ¡Ô©îå 6›� kâfirlere ve münafıklara itaat etme - onların sözlerine kulak verip de vazifeni iyfadan çekinme ��a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é × bæ Ç Ü©îà¦b y Ø©îà¦=b›� muhakkak ki Allah, alîm hakîm bulunuyor - bütün masalih-u mefasidi bilir. Emirlerini de ılmiyle hikmetiyle verir, onun için yalnız ondan kork, ona itaat et 2.��ë am£ j¡É¤ ß b í¢ìy¨¬ó a¡Û î¤Ù ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡Ù 6›� ve rabbından sana ne vahyolunursa onun ardınca git ����a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é × bæ 2¡à b m È¤à Ü¢ìæ  j©îŠ¦=a›�� muhakkak ki Allah, her ne yapacaksanız habîr bulunuyor - vahyi de ona göre veriyor, onun için kâfirlerin ve munafıkların dediklerine bakma, sana vahyolunana tâbi' ol. 3.��ë m ì ×£ 3¤ Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� ve Allaha Sh:»3869 tevekkül kıl - i'timad et ��ë × 1¨ó 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ×©îÜ¦b›� vekîl olarak Allah yeter - ondan başka dayanacak, tefvizi umur edilecek yoktur. Zira onun koruduğuna başkası zarar edemez, onun vereceği zarardan başkası koruyamaz. 4. ��ß b u È 3 aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û¡Š u¢3§ ß¡å¤ Ó Ü¤j î¤å¡ Ï©ó u ì¤Ï¡é©7›� Allah, bir adam için içinde iki kalb yapmamıştır - hiç bir kimseye iki vicdan verilmemiştir, hiç bir adam kalbinde bire iki demez, hakkın birliğinin şâhidi olan bu kalb ve vicdan birliği her duygunun ve her bilginin en esaslı kanunudur. Mantıkın tesaduk ve tenakuz kanunları bunun fer'idir. Bu olmasa idi insan kendini tanıyamazdı. ��ë ß b u È 3 a ‹¤ë au Ø¢á¢ aÛ£¨¬óª© m¢Ä bç¡Š¢ëæ ß¡ä¤è¢å£ a¢ß£ è bm¡Ø¢á¤7›� Ve kendilerinden zıhâr yaptığınız zevcelerinizi analarınız kılmamıştır. - �Ãèb‰� ZIHAR, bir adamın zevcesine «sen bana anamın zahrı, ya'ni sırtı gibisin» demesidir ki anam bana nasıl haram ise sen de bana öyle haramsın demek olur. Arablar böyle denilen bir kadını ana gibi addederler, hemen ayırırlardı ve ana gibi addedildiğine göre tekrar nikâh edilememesi de lâzım gelirdi. Burada onlara ana gibi demekle hakikaten ana oluvermiyecekleri anlatılarak bu âdetin ta'dili lüzumu gösteriliyor ki tafsıliyle keffareti « �Ó †¤  à¡É � » sûresinde gelecektir. ����ë ß b u È 3 a …¤Ç¡î b¬õ ×¢á¤ a 2¤ä b¬õ ×¢á¤6›�� evlâdlıklarınızı da oğullarınız kılmamıştır. - ED'IYÂ «deıyy» in cem'idir, deıyy, veled çağrılan demektir ki lisanımızda evlâtlık ta'bir olunur. Ebüssüud der ki: ef'ılâ cem'ı, tekıyy ve etkıya gibî feîl bima'nâ fâıle mahsus olduğu için mef'ul ma'nâsına olan «deıyy» in bu suretle cem'ı şazdır. ��‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¤›� o - zıhar ve o çağırış ��Ó ì¤Û¢Ø¢á¤ 2¡b Ï¤ì aç¡Ø¢á¤6›� sizin ağzınızda lâfınızdır. - Sâdece lafzın mu'teber olduğu hususatta ba'zı ahkâmı hâiz olabilirse de vakı'de onun Sh:»3870 vicdanda tasdık edilmesi lâzım gelen bir hakıkati yoktur ve nihayet bir mecazdır. O halde onlar hakkında hakıkaten ve her vechile oğul ahkâmı câri olmak lâzım gelmez. Meselâ onun boşadığı bir kadını almak haram olmaz. Onda « ��ë y Ü b¬ö¡3¢ a 2¤ä b¬ö¡Ø¢á¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå ß¡å¤ a •¤Ü b2¡Ø¢á¤=� » hukmü cereyan etmez. ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ í Ô¢ì4¢ aÛ¤z Õ£ ›� Allah ise hakkı vakıa mutabık olanı, gereğî söylüyor. ��ë ç¢ì í è¤†¡ô aÛŽ£ j©î3 ›� ve yol gösteriyor. - O halde başkasının değil, onun irşadını dinleyiniz şöyle ki: 5.��a¢…¤Ç¢ìç¢á¤ Û¡b¨2 b¬ö¡è¡á¤›� onları babalarına çağırın: babalarına nisbet edin ��ç¢ì a Ó¤Ž Á¢ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡7›� Allah ındinde bu daha doğrudur. - Babalarına çağırmanız, herkesin soyunu karıştırmayıp mahfuz tutmanız, doğrusunu söylemeniz, Allahca adl-ü hakkaniyyete daha mutabık, umumî menfeatlerinize daha muvafıktır. ��Ï b¡æ¤ Û á¤ m È¤Ü à¢ì¬a a¨2 b¬õ ç¢á¤›� eğer babalarını bilmiyorsanız - nesebde değil ����Ï b¡¤ì aã¢Ø¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ†£©íå¡›�� o vakıt dinde ıhvanınız ��ë ß ì aÛ©îØ¢á¤6›� ve dostlarınızdırlar ��ë Û î¤ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ u¢ä b€¥ Ï©îà b¬a ¤À b¤m¢á¤ 2¡é©=›� maamafih hatâ ettiğiniz hususlarda - ya'ni gerek bu nehiyden evvel ve gerek sonra kasdiniz olmaksızın sehv-ü nisyan ile yaptığınız yanlışlıklarda üzerinize bir günâh yoktur ��ë Û¨Ø¡å¤ ß b m È à£ † p¤ Ó¢Ü¢ì2¢Ø¢á¤6›� ve lâkin kalblerinizin teammüd ettiği, işte günâh ondadır ��ë × bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ë 1¢ì‰¦a ‰ y©îà¦b›� ve Allah bir gafur, rahîm bulunuyor - hatâ edeni afveder. İmamı Şafıî Hazretleri tebenninin, ya'ni oğul edinmenin hiç bir humü olmadığına kail olmuştur. Lâkin İmamı a'zam Ebû Hanife Hazretleri ındinde tebenni memlûkün ıtkını iycab Sh:»3871 eder, yaşı müsaid olup ilhakı mümkin olan mechulün de nesebini isbat eyler ki tafsıli Fıkıh kitablarındadır. 6.��a Ûä£ j¡ó£¢ a ë¤Û¨ó 2¡bÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ß¡å¤ a ã¤1¢Ž¡è¡á¤›� Peygamber mü'minlere nefislerinden evlâdır. - Bütün işlerinde kendilerinden daha elverişlidir. Çünkü o onlara ancak iyilikleri, salâhları, necatları ne ise onu gözetir, onu emreder, şerr-ü zararlarına râzıy olmaz. Halbuki nefis öyle değildir. O halde Peygamber onlara kendilerinden daha sevgili ve onun emri kendilerinin emrinden daha nafiz ve ona karşı şefekatleri nefislerine şefekatlerinden daha tamm olmalıdır. Rivayet olunur ki. Aleyhissalâtü vesselâm Tebûk gazasına çıkışı emrettiği zaman ba'zı kimseler analarımızdan babalarımızdan izin istiyelim demişlerdi bu âyet, bunun üzerine nâzil oldu ��ë a ‹¤ë au¢é¢¬ a¢ß£ è bm¢è¢á¤6›� zevceleri de onların analarıdır. - Ya'ni hurmet ve ıhtiramda mü'minînin anaları mesabesindedirler. Nikâhları haram, ta'zîmleri farzdır. Bundan ma'ada hususatta ise yabancıları gibidirler. Onun için Hazreti Aişe, biz kadınların anaları değiliz buyurmuştur. ��ë a¢ë¯Û¢ìa aÛ¤b ‰¤y bâ¡›� erham sahibleri, ya'ni karâbet sahibleri de ��2 È¤š¢è¢á¤ a ë¤Û¨ó 2¡j È¤œ§›� ba'zısı ba'zısına evlâdır. - Mirasa daha yakın, daha mukaddemdir. ��Ï©ó ×¡n bl¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡›� Allah yazısında - bu âyette veya miras âyetlerinde ��ß¡å aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ë aÛ¤à¢è bu¡Š©íå ›� bu kayidde iki ıhtimal vardır. Birisi ülül'erhamı beyan olmasıdır. Ya'ni alel'umum mü'mininden ve bilhassa muhacirînden olan ülül'erham, çünkü kâfirlerden olan akriba vâris olamaz. Diğeri « �ßå� » iptidaiyye olarak evlânın sılesi olmaktır. Ya'ni ülülerham yekdiğerine Allah yazısında diğer mü'minlerden ve muhacirlerden daha evlâdır. Dîn Sh:»3872 hakkı bulunan mü'minlerden, hicret hakkı olan muhacirlerden daha mukaddem miras alır. İslâmın bidayetinde hicret ve dînde kardeşlik akdiyle meşru' kılınmış olan tevarüs, bu âyet neshedilmiş, akriba diğerlerine takdim olunmuştur ��a¡Û£ b¬ a æ¤ m 1¤È Ü¢ì¬a a¡Û¨¬ó a ë¤Û¡î b¬ö¡Ø¢á¤ ß È¤Š¢ëÏ¦6b›� ancak dostlarınıza bir ma'ruf yapmanız müstesna - burada ma'ruftan murad, vasıyyettir, ya'ni akribaya değil de haricde olan dostlara yapılan vasıyyet, o evleviyyet hukmünden müstesnadır. Çünkü sülüs mıkdarında vasıyyet mirasa mukaddemdir. ��× bæ ‡¨Û¡Ù Ï¡ó aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ ß Ž¤À¢ì‰¦a›� kitabda bu mestur bulunuyor. - Netekim Sûrei «Nisâ» da miras âyetlerinde « ��ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ ë •¡î£ ò§ í¢ì•©ó 2¡è b¬� » diye yazılı olduğu gibi burada da bu âyetle yazılıdır. Onun için Allahın kitabındaki bu ahkâma tabi' olup Allaha mütevekkil ol 7. ��ë a¡‡¤ a  ˆ¤ã b ß¡å aÛä£ j¡î£©å ß¡îr bÓ è¢á¤›� - bu cümle yukarıdaki « ��a¡m£ Õ¡ aÛÜ£¨é � » veya « ��m ì ×£ 3¤� » emirlerinden birine ma'tuf olarak « �ë a‡¤×¢Š¤ a¡‡¤ a  ˆ¤ã b� » demektir. Ya'ni ve an o Peygamberlerden mîsaklarını aldığımız vaktı, Peygamberliği kabul ile dîne da'vet ve Allahın emirlerini tebliğ ve icra etmeğe and ile söz verdikleri vaktı ��ë ß¡ä¤Ù ë ß¡å¤ ã¢ì€§ ë a¡2¤Š¨ç©îá ë ß¢ì¨ó ë Ç©îŽ ó a2¤å¡ ß Š¤í á :›� ve hele senden ve Nuh ve İbrahim ve Musâ ve Isâ ibni Meryemden - bunların bilhassa zikri şanlarına tenbih ve Peygamberlerimizin takdimi de ta'zîm içindir. Ya'ni başta sen olmak üzere şanları en büyük olan ve ülül'azim denilen bilhassa bu meşhur Peygamberlerden ��ë a  ˆ¤ã b ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ß©îr bÓ¦b Ë Ü©îÄ¦=b›� ki hep onlardan galîz bir mîsak aldık - ağır kuvvetli birer mîsak. Niçin? 8. ��Û¡î Ž¤÷ 3 aÛ–£ b…¡Ó©îå Ç å¤ •¡†¤Ó¡è¡á¤7›� sadıklara Allah sadakatlerinden sormak için - sözün gelişi mütekellim sıgasiyle « �Û¡ä Ž¤bª 4 � » Sh:»3873 soralım için» denilmekti, lâkin bu surette « �Ûbâ� » doğrudan doğru « ��a  ˆ¤ã b� » ya tealluk edecekti. Böyle olmayıp istînafen bir kelâm olmak üzere bir mukaddere tealluk ettiği anlaşılmak için tekellümden gıyaba iltifat ile « �Û¡î Ž¤bª 4 � » denilmiştir ki tahtinde « �ç¢ì � » Allaha racı'dir. Ya'ni Allah, Peygamber gönderip mîsak almayı o sadıklara sadakatlerinden sormak, imtihan ile sadakatlerini tebeyyün ettirmek için yaptı ��ë a Ç †£ Û¡Ü¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå Ç ˆ a2¦b a Û©îà¦;b›� ve kâfirlere elîm bir azâb hazırladı - görülüyor ki bu « �a Ç †£ � » o mukadder « �Ï È Üƒ� » fi'line ma'tuftur. Demek ki sadıklara suâl, kâfirlere azab var, o halde Allahdan korkmalı, kâfirlere bakmamalı. Şimdi o suâl ve imtihandan bir nümune ile bu hakıkati tevzıyh için buyuruluyor ki: ��Y› í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa a‡¤×¢Š¢ëa ã¡È¤à ò aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ a¡‡¤ u b¬õ m¤Ø¢á¤ u¢ä¢ì…¥ Ï b ‰¤ Ü¤ä b Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ ‰©íz¦b ë u¢ä¢ì…¦a Û á¤ m Š ë¤ç 6b ë × bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡à b m È¤à Ü¢ìæ 2 –©îŠ¦7a PQ› a¡‡¤ u b¬ëª¢@×¢á¤ ß¡å¤ Ï ì¤Ó¡Ø¢á¤ ë ß¡å¤ a ¤1 3 ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ ë a¡‡¤ ‹ aË o¡ aÛ¤b 2¤– b‰¢ ë 2 Ü Ì o¡ aÛ¤Ô¢Ü¢ìl¢ aÛ¤z ä bu¡Š ë m Ä¢ä£¢ìæ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛÄ£¢ä¢ìã b QQ› ç¢ä bÛ¡Ù a2¤n¢Ü¡ó aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ ë ‹¢Û¤Œ¡Û¢ìa ‹¡Û¤Œ aÛ¦b ‘ †©í†¦a RQ› ë a¡‡¤ í Ô¢ì4¢ aÛ¤à¢ä bÏ¡Ô¢ìæ ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ï©ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤ ß Š ž¥ ß b ë Ç † ã b aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¢é¢¬ a¡Û£ b Ë¢Š¢ë‰¦a›�� Sh:»3874 ��SQ› ë a¡‡¤ Ó bÛ o¤ Ÿ b¬ö¡1 ò¥ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ í b¬ a ç¤3 í r¤Š¡l Û bß¢Ô bâ Û Ø¢á¤ Ï b‰¤u¡È¢ìa7 ë í Ž¤n b¤‡¡æ¢ Ï Š©íÕ¥ ß¡ä¤è¢á¢ aÛä£ j¡ó£ í Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ a¡æ£ 2¢î¢ìm ä b Ç ì¤‰ ñ¥ ë ß b ç¡ó 2¡È ì¤‰ ñ6§ a¡æ¤ í¢Š©í†¢ëæ a¡Û£ b Ï¡Š a‰¦a TQ› ë Û ì¤ …¢¡Ü o¤ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ ß¡å¤ a Ó¤À b‰¡ç b q¢á£ ¢÷¡Ü¢ìa aÛ¤1¡n¤ä ò Û b¨m ì¤ç b ë ß b m Ü j£ r¢ìa 2¡è b¬ a¡Û£ b í Ž©,îŠ¦a UQ› ë Û Ô †¤ × bã¢ìa Ç bç †¢ëa aÛÜ£¨é ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢ Û bí¢ì Û£¢ìæ aÛ¤b …¤2 b‰ 6 ë × bæ Ç è¤†¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ß Ž¤ìª¢@Û¦b VQ› Ó¢3¤ Û å¤ í ä¤1 È Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤1¡Š a‰¢ a¡æ¤ Ï Š ‰¤m¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤à ì¤p¡ a ë¡ aÛ¤Ô n¤3¡ ë a¡‡¦a Û b m¢à n£ È¢ìæ a¡Û£ b Ó Ü©îÜ¦b WQ› Ó¢3¤ ß å¤ ‡ a aÛ£ ˆ©ô í È¤–¡à¢Ø¢á¤ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ a¡æ¤ a ‰ a… 2¡Ø¢á¤ ¢ì¬õ¦a a ë¤ a ‰ a… 2¡Ø¢á¤ ‰ y¤à ò¦6 ë Û b í v¡†¢ëæ Û è¢á¤ ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë Û¡î£¦b ë Û b ã –©îŠ¦a XQ› Ó †¤ í È¤Ü á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ¤à¢È ì£¡Ó©îå ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ ë aÛ¤Ô b¬ö¡Ü©îå Û¡b¡¤ì aã¡è¡á¤ ç Ü¢á£ a¡Û î¤ä 7b ë Û b í b¤m¢ìæ aÛ¤j b¤ a¡Û£ b Ó Ü©îÜ¦b= YQ› a ‘¡z£ ò¦ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤7 Ï b¡‡ a u b¬õ aÛ¤‚ ì¤Ò¢ ‰ a í¤n è¢á¤ í ä¤Ä¢Š¢ëæ a¡Û î¤Ù m †¢ë‰¢ a Ç¤î¢ä¢è¢á¤ × bÛ£ ˆ©ô í¢Ì¤’¨ó Ç Ü î¤é¡ ß¡å aÛ¤à ì¤p7¡ Ï b¡‡ a ‡ ç k aÛ¤‚ ì¤Ò¢  Ü Ô¢ì×¢á¤ 2¡b Û¤Ž¡ä ò§ y¡† a…§ a ‘¡z£ ò¦ Ç Ü ó aÛ¤‚ î¤Š¡6 a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù Û á¤ í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìa Ï b y¤j Á aÛÜ£¨é¢ a Ç¤à bÛ è¢á¤6 ë × bæ ‡¨Û¡Ù Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ í Ž©,îŠ¦a›�� Sh:»3875 ��PR› í z¤Ž j¢ìæ aÛ¤b y¤Œ al Û á¤ í ˆ¤ç j¢ìa7 ë a¡æ¤ í b¤p¡ aÛ¤b y¤Œ al¢ í ì …£¢ëa Û ì¤ a ã£ è¢á¤ 2 b…¢ëæ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b Ç¤Š al¡ í Ž¤÷ Ü¢ìæ Ç å¤ a ã¤j b¬ö¡Ø¢á¤6 ë Û ì¤ × bã¢ìa Ï©îØ¢á¤ ß b Ó bm Ü¢ì¬a a¡Û£ b Ó Ü©îÜ¦b;›�� Meali Şerifi Ey o bütün iyman edenler! Allahın üzerinizdeki ni'metini anın: O vakıt ki size ordular gelmişti de üzerlerine bir rüzgâr ve görmediğiniz ordular salıvermiştik ve ne yapıyordunuz Allah görüyordu 9 O vakıt ki hem üstünüzden gelmişlerdi, hem aşağı tarafınızdan, ve o vakıt ki gözler kaymış, yürekler gırtlaklara dayanmıştı ve Allaha türlü türlü zanlarda bulunuyordunuz 10 İşte burada mü'minler imtihan olunmuş ve şiddetli bir surette sarsılmışlar da sarsılmışlardı 11 Ve o vakıt ki münafıklar ve kalblerinde bir maraz bulunanlar "Allah ve Resulü bize bir aldanıştan başka bir va'd yapmamış" diyorlardı 12 Ve o vakıt ki bunlardan bir taife "ey Yesrib ehalisi Sizin için duracak yer yok hemen dönün" diyorlardı, yine onlardan bir kısmı da Peygamberden izin istiyor "cidden evlerimiz açıktır" diyorlardı, halbuki açık değil, sırf kaçmak istiyorlardı 13 Ve eğer onların her tarafından üzerlerine girilse de sonra kendilerinden fitne istenilse derhal onu yapacaklardı, onunla da pek az duracaklardı 14 Halbuki bundan evvel Allaha ahid vermişlerdi: arkalarını dönmiyeceklerdi, Allahın ahdi ise mes'uliyyetlidir, mutlak sorulur 15 De ki eğer ölümden veya katlolunmadan kaçıyorsanız kaçmak size aslâ menfaat vermez, bilfarz verdiği takdirde de istifade ettirilmezsiniz, Sh:»3876 meğer ki pek az 16 De ki kimin haddine ki sizi Allahdan saklasın, şâyed size felaket murad eder, yâhud size bir rahmet murad ederse? Hem Allahdan başka kendilerine bir veliy de bulamazlar bir nasîr de 17Allah şübhesiz biliyor: içinizden o savsaklı yanları, ve ihvanlarına "bize gelin" diyenleri ki harbe pek az geliyorlardı 18 Size karşı kıskançlık ediyorlardı, derken o korku hali gelince gördün onları ki ölümden baygınlık sarmış kimse gibi gözleri dönerek sana bakıyorlardı, dereken o korku gidince size keskin keskin diller sıyırdılar, hayra karşı kıskançlık ediyorlardı, işte bunlar iyman etmediler de Allah amellerini hiçe çıkardı, Allaha göre o ehemmiyyetsiz bulunuyor 19 Ahzabı sanıyorlar ki gitmediler, eğer o Ahzab bir daha gelecek olsa arzu ederler ki badiyeye bedevî urabanın içine çıksalar, sizin havadislerinizden sorsalar, içinizde kalacak olsalar da harb etmezler, meğer ki pek az 20 9.��a¡‡¤ u b¬õ m¤Ø¢á¤ u¢ä¢ì…¥›� O vakıt ki size ordular gelmişti - hicretin beşinci senesi gelen Ahzab orduları ki Kureyş ve Ehâbîş ile Kinane ve Tihameden onlara tâbi' olanlar ve Necidden Gatafan ile onlara tâbi' olanlar ve Nadîr ve Kureyza Yahûdîler gibi Arabistanın kabaili mühimmesi toplanıp Buharî şerhlerinde nakledildiğine göre yirmi dört bine bâliğ oluyorlardı şöyle ki: Hayberde yerleşmiş olan Beni Nadîr Yehûdîleri islâma karşı geniş bir sui kasd tertibine çalışıyorlardı. Bunların Sellâm ibni Ebilhakık, Huyey ibni Ahtab ve Kinane ibnirrabî' ibni Ebilhakık gibi ileri gelenler Mekkeye giderek Kureyşi Peygambere karşı harbe da'vet etmişler ve beraber olursak müslimanlığın kökünü kazarız demişlerdi, Kureyş derhal kabul etti, sonra Necidde Kaysi gaylandan Gatafâne vardılar, Hayberin yarı varidatını va'dederek ve Kureyşin beraber olduğunu söyliyerek onları kendilerile beraber olmağa da'vet ettiler, Gatafânın müttefikı olan Beni Esed de aynı iştirake da'vet olunmuştu, Beni Süleym Kureyşe kan rabıtalariyle merbut oldukları için onlar da iltihak etmişti, bu suretle Arabistanın Sh:»3877 mühim kabîleleri birleşerek üç kolordu teşkil etmişlerdi, birinci kol, Gatafân askerlerinden müteşekkil ve Arab rüesasından Uyeyne ibni Hısnın kumandasında idi, ikinci kol, Beri esedden müteşekkil ve meşhur Tuleyhatelesedînin kumandasında idi, üçüncü kol, Ebû süfyan kumandasında Kureyş ordusu idi, Resuli ekrem sallallahü aleyhi vesellem bunların hazırlanmakta olduklarını haber alınca eshabiyle istişare etti, Selmanı farisî radıyallahü anh Hazretlerinin re'yile handak kazılması emredildi, sonra üç bin kişi ile karşılarına çıktı, sel'ı arkalarına, handakı de düşman ile aralarına alarak kondu, bir aya yakın zaman geçti, ok ve taş atışmaktan başka harb yapamıyorlardı, mevsim kış idi, vaz'ıyyet şiddet peyda etti, derken bir gece Allah tealâ soğuk bir sabâ rüzgârı gönderdi, onları şiddetli üşütüyor, toprakları yüzlerine savuruyor, ateşlerini söndürüyor, çadırlarını söküyordu, hayvanlar birbirlerine karışmıştı, askerin etrafında Melâike tekbir alıyorlardı. Bunun üzerine Tuleyhatül'esedî «amma Muhammed size sihre başladı, haydi çabuk çabuk» demişti. Kureyş ile Yehûdîlerin arası da açılmıştı, artık tutunamadılar, bozulup kaçtılar, işte bu ni'meti ilâhiyye ıhtar olunarak buyuruluyor ki: Bir çok ordular geldi de ��Ï b ‰¤ Ü¤ä b Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ ‰©íz¦b ë u¢ä¢ì…¦a Û á¤ m Š ë¤ç 6b›� bir üzerlerine bir rüzgâr ve görmediğiniz askerler gönderiverdik - bu suretle onları def'ettik ��ë × bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡à b m È¤à Ü¢ìæ 2 –©îŠ¦7a›� ve ne yapıyordunuz Allah görüyor idi - ne zahmetler çekiyordunuz, nasıl handak kazıyordunuz? Resuli ekrem sallallahü aleyhi vesellem handakın hududunu ta'yin etmiş ve her on kişiye kırk arşın olmak üzere müslimîn arasında taksim etmiş idi, kendisi de bir rencber gibi bil'fiil çalışıyordu mevsim kış idi, müslimanlar üç gün gıdâsız kalmışlardı ve bu esnâda Peygamberin ba'zı mu'cizelerini Sh:»3878 görmüşlerdi. Muhacirîn ve Ensar çalışırken şu beyti terennüm ederlermiş: �ãzå aÛˆíå 2b íÈìa ßzà†a ÇÜó aÛvèb… ßb 2Ôîäb a2†a� Resuli ekrem de hem çalışır, hem Ensar ve muhacirîne duâ ederdi «yarabbi! hayır ancak Âhıret hayrıdır, Ensar ve Muhacirîni mubarek eyle « ��a ÛÜ£ è¢á£ Û b  î¤Š a«¡Û£ b  î¤Š¢ aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ Ï j b‰¡Ú¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤bª ã¤– b‰¡ ë aÛ¤à¢è bu¡Š ñ¡� » derdi. Selman, Huzeyfe, Nu'man ibni Mukrin, Amr ibni Avf ve ensardan altı zat çalışırlarken bir kaya çıkmış, kıramamışlar, külüngü kırmıştı, Resulullaha bildirdiler, oraya indi, Selman beraberinde idi, Resulullah külüngü aldı, kayaya vurdu, bir darbede çatlattı ve ondan bir şimşek çakmış Medîne sahasını aydınlatmıştı, Resulullah tekbir aldı, müslimanlar da aldılar, sonra ikinci, sonra üçüncü, kaya parçalanmıştı, Selman gördüğü şimşeği Resulullaha sordu, Resulullah birincisi, Hîreyi ve Kisranın köşklerini gösterdi ve Cibrîl bana haber verdi ki ümmetim onları alacak, ikincisi Şam ve Rumun kırmızı köşklerini gösterdi ve haber verdi ki ümmetim onları alacak, üçüncüsü de Yemende San'a köşklerini gösterdi ve haber verdi ki ümmetim onları alacak müjde! buyurdu, bunun üzerine mü'minler sevindiler, münafıklar da şaşmaz mısınız? Size ne boş va'dde bulunuyor, yerinizden çıkamazken Yesribden ta Hıreyi ve Kisranın Medainini gördüğünü ve onların size fetholunacağını söylüyor diyorlardı. 10.��a¡‡¤ u b¬ëª¢@×¢á¤ ß¡å¤ Ï ì¤Ó¡Ø¢á¤ ë ß¡å¤ a ¤1 3 ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤›� O vakıt size üstünüzden ve aşağı tarafınızdan gelmişlerdi - Gatafan ve tevabii vadînin yukarısından, Şark tarafından gelmişler. «Uhud» ünyanına konmuşlardı, Kureyş de Ehabîşi Tihame ve Kinaneden tevabiiyle on bin kişi kadar olarak vadînin Sh:»3879 aşağısından Magrib tarafından gelmiş, Cürüf ile zügabe beyninde Rûmeden seyllerin toplandığı yere konmuşlardı, ��ë a¡‡¤ ‹ aË o¡ aÛ¤b 2¤– b‰¢›� ve o vakıt ki gözler kaymış - hayret ve heyecandan doğru bakamıyor, ��ë 2 Ü Ì o¡ aÛ¤Ô¢Ü¢ìl¢ aÛ¤z ä bu¡Š ›� ve yürekler gırtlaklara dayanmıştı - dehşetli korku ve halecandan nefesler tıkanacaktı, müşrikler bütün reislerin kumandası altında toplanarak umumî bir taarruza karar vermişlerdi bunun için handakın en dar noktası taarruza hedef ittihaz edilmişti. Arabların Dırar ibni Hattab, Hübeyre ibni Ebi vehb, Nevfel ibni Abdillah, Amr ibni Abdivedd gibi meşhur cengâverleri atalarını sürerek handakı geçmişlerdi, bunların her biri bin adama mukabil sayılıyordu, Amr ibni Abdivedd «Bedr» de yaralanmış ve intikamını almadıkça saçlarına koku sürmemeye yemin etmişti. «Uhud» e gelmiş, bu kerre Handaka bayraklı olarak gelmişti, bu sıralarda doksan yaşlarında olmasına rağmen Handakı ilk geçen o olmuştu, Handak ile dağın arasında adamlariyle beraber o dar yerden atlamış, çorak yerde atları cevelâna başlamıştı. Bir kaç nefer müsliman ile Hazreti Ali de bunlara karşı sınırı tuttu, Amir bayraklı idi, Hazreti Ali ona «ya Amr! Senin bir âdetin vardır: Kureyşten birisi sana iki teklifte bulunsa mutlaka birini tutarsın değil mi?» Dedi, evet, dedi. Ali - O halde ben seni Allah ve islâma da'vet ediyorum. Amr - Ona ihtiyacım yok. Ali - Öyle ise inişip döğüşmene da'vet ediyorum. Amr - Vallahi ben seni öldürmek istemem, diye istihza etti. Ali - Ve lâkin ben seni öldürmeyi arzu ediyorum, dedi. Bunun üzerine Amr, kızıp atından indi, bir kılıç darbesiyle atının ağını kesti, Hazreti Aliye saldırdı, Sh:»3880 Amrin darbesi Alinin kalkanını parçalayıp alnını kanatmıştı, Hazreti Ali mukabil bir darbe ile Amri omuzundan biçmiş, Allahü ekber diye bağırmıştı, derhal etraftan yükselen tekbir sesleri ortalığı çınlattı, Amr ile beraber bir iki kişi vurulmuştu, birini Hazreti Ali öldürmüş, birine de bir ok isabet etmiş, süvarîler bozulup çekilmişlerdi, bu gün Ahzab muharebesinin en dehşetli günü olmuştu, bütün gün muharebe şiddetle gitmiş, düşman, müslimanlar üzerine ok ve taş yağdırmakta devam etmiş idi, harb üzerinden bir lâhza ayrılmağa fırsat bulamadığı için Resulullah bu gün dört vakıt namazı edaya imkân bulamamıştı, işte o gün gözler istiğraktan kaymış, yürekler boğazlara dayanıp nefesler tıkanmıştı. ��ë m Ä¢ä£¢ìæ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛÄ£¢ä¢ìã b›� ve Allaha türlü türlü zanlerde bulunuyordunuz - muhtelif zanler: kalbleri sâbit olan hâlıs mü'minler: Allahın dinini ı'lâ hakkındaki va'dini yerine getireceğine kani' olmakla beraber bu kerre o va'di incaz mı edecek? Yoksa kendilerini imtihan mı edecek? diye düşünüyorlar da kusur edip kaymaktan ve gereği gibi tehammül edememekten korkuyorlar, zaıyf kalbliler ve Münafıklar da « �ë a¡‡¤ í Ô¢ì4¢� » diye hikâye olunacağı vechile süi zande bulunuyorlardı 11. ��ç¢ä bÛ¡Ù ›� işte bu demde veya bu noktada ��a2¤n¢Ü¡ó aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ ›� mü'minler imtihana çekilmiş - muhlîs ile Münafık, sâbit ile mütezelzil seçilmiş ��ë ‹¢Û¤Œ¡Û¢ìa ‹¡Û¤Œ aÛ¦b ‘ †©í†¦a›� ve şiddetli bir surette sarsılmışlardı. 12.��ë a¡‡¤ í Ô¢ì4¢ aÛ¤à¢ä bÏ¡Ô¢ìæ ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ï©ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤ ß Š ž¥›� ve o vakıt ki Münafıklar ve kalblerinde bir maraz bulunanlar, ya'ni ı'tikadları zaıyf olanlar şöyle diyorlardı ��ß b ë Ç † ã b aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¢é¢¬ a¡Û£ b Ë¢Š¢ë‰¦a›� Sh:»3881 Allah ve Resulü bize bir gururdan, bir aldanmadan başka bir va'dde bulunmamış -bunu muattib ibni Kuşeyr söylemiş: bizim birimiz korkudan kazai hacete çıkamazken Muhammed tutmuş da bize kisrânın ve Kaysarın hazînelerini fethedeceğimizi va'dediyor, bu sırf aldama va'di: bir va'di gururdur demiş, akranları da tasdık etmişlerdi 13.��ë a¡‡¤ Ó bÛ o¤ Ÿ b¬ö¡1 ò¥ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤›� - Bu taife de Evs ibni Kayzî ve etbaı imiş ��í b¬ a ç¤3 í r¤Š¡l ›� ey Yesrib ehalisi - YESRİB, Medinei Münevverenin eski ismidir, esasen bulunduğu buk'anın ismi olduğu da söyleniyor. Resuli ekrem sallâllahü aleyhivesellem onun bu ism ile yâd edilmesini mekruh görüp nehyeylemiş, o Taybe veya Tabedir buyurmuştu. O halde sanki Peygambere bir muhalefet olmak için bu adı söylemiş oluyorlar ��Û bß¢Ô bâ Û Ø¢á¤›� sizin için ikamet edecek, duracak yer yok ya'ni asker durduracak bir karagâh veya tutunacak bir yer yok ��Ï b‰¤u¡È¢ìa7›� onun için dönün - bu ta'birde bir kaç ma'nâ ihtimali vardır: geri ric'at edin, Medineye evlerinize dönün, yâhud Muhammedin dininden eski müşrikliğinize dönün, yâhud ona olan biy'atinizden dönün de onu düşmanlara teslim edin, yâhud Yesribde size duracak yer kalmadı, dönün kâfir olun ki orada durabilesiniz demek olabilir. ��ë í Ž¤n b¤‡¡æ¢ Ï Š©íÕ¥ ß¡ä¤è¢á¢ aÛä£ j¡ó£ ›� Onlardan bir fırka da Peygambere istiyzan ediyorlar - bunlar, Beni harise imiş ��í Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ a¡æ£ 2¢î¢ìm ä b Ç ì¤‰ ñ¥›� evlerimiz avret diyorlardı. Avret: esasen eksik ve gedik demek olup burada sağlam değil açık ve muhafazasız demektir. ����ë ß b ç¡ó 2¡È ì¤‰ ñ6§›�� halbuki o evler açık değildi - mahfuz idi. Haricen düşmanın o taraftan girmesine ihtimal yoktu, dahilen de şehrin âsâyiş Sh:»3882 ve inzıbatına bakılıyordu, maamafih açık olsa idi varıp da onları muhafaza mı edeceklerdi? Hayır ��a¡æ¤ í¢Š©í†¢ëæ a¡Û£ b Ï¡Š a‰¦a›� sırf kaçmak istiyorlardı - yoksa �� 14.� ��ë Û ì¤ …¢¡Ü o¤ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ ß¡å¤ a Ó¤À b‰¡ç b›� o evlerin etrafından üzerlerine doğru girilse de - onlar içlerinde iken üzerlerine doğru varılsa o açık dedikleri evleri müdafaa mı edecekler, hattâ sâde bu kadar değil, girilse de ��q¢á£ ¢÷¡Ü¢ìa aÛ¤1¡n¤ä ò ›� sonra kendilerinden fitne istenilse - küfre dönmek veya düşmanın emrine teslim olmak teklif olunsa ��Û b¨m ì¤ç b›� mutlaka onu, o fitneyi yaparlar - hiç çarpışmazlardı ��ë ß b m Ü j£ r¢ìa 2¡è b¬ a¡Û£ b í Ž©,îŠ¦a›� ve onda tevakkuf etmezlerdi meğer ki biraz - ya'ni o fitneyi yapmakta tevakkuf etmezler, ancak suâl cevab konuşuluncaya kadar biraz dururlardı. Daha doğrusu o küfrü yaptıkları takdirde o evlerde veya şehirde pek az durabilirlerdi, mahvedilirlerdi, çünkü 15. ��ë Û Ô †¤ × bã¢ìa Ç bç †¢ëa aÛÜ£¨é ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢›� şanım hakkı için bundan evvel Allaha ahid vermişlerdi ��Û bí¢ì Û£¢ìæ aÛ¤b …¤2 b‰ 6›� hiç arkalarını dönmiyeceklerdi - Benî harise «Uhud» vak'asında yılgınlık ettikleri zaman tevbe edip bir daha böyle yapmıyacaklarına yemin ederek Resulullaha söz vermişlerdi ��ë × bæ Ç è¤†¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ß Ž¤ìª¢@Û¦b›� Allahın ahdi ise mes'uliyyetlidir - sorulur cezası verilir, irtidad edenlerin de akıbeti mutlaka budur. ��QR› Û Ô †¤ × bæ Û Ø¢á¤ Ï©ó ‰ ¢ì4¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ a¢¤ì ñ¥ y Ž ä ò¥ Û¡à å¤ × bæ í Š¤u¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ë aÛ¤î ì¤â aÛ¤b¨¡Š ë ‡ × Š aÛÜ£¨é × r©îŠ¦6a›�� Sh:»3883 Meali Şerifi Şanım hakkı için muhakkak ki size Resulullahda pek güzel bir örnek vardır: Allaha ve son güne ümid besler olup da Allahı çok zikreyleyen kimseler için 21 21.��Û Ô †¤ × bæ Û Ø¢á¤ Ï©ó ‰ ¢ì4¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡›� - Bu âyet, Resulullahın « ��ë ß b¬ a¨m¨îØ¢á¢ aÛŠ£ ¢ì4¢ Ï ‚¢ˆ¢ëê¢� » âyeti gibi yalnız sözleriyle değil, fiıl ve ahvaliyle dahi delîl ve muktedâbih olduğunu tansıs eder. Ya'ni Resulullah din ve ahlâkın nazariyyatını tebliğ ve ihkâm ile kalmamış, gerek harbde ve gerek sulhte fı'liyyat ve tatbikatiyle ve bütün incelikleriyle kendisinde müşahhas olarak güzel imtisal nümunesi olacak ders ve örnek vermiştir. Onun için sîyreti Muhammediyyede her noktai nazardan insanlık âlemi için ��a¢¤ì ñ¥ y Ž ä ò¥›� pek güzel bir üsve vardır - ÜSVE, teessî edilecek, ya'ni ıktida olunacak, arkasından gidilecek uyulacak, örnek, meşk, nümunei imtisal demektir. ��Û¡à å¤ × bæ í Š¤u¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ë aÛ¤î ì¤â aÛ¤b¨¡Š ›� Allaha ve Âhıret gününe ümidvar olup da ��ë ‡ × Š aÛÜ£¨é × r©îŠ¦6a›� Allahı çok zikretmekte olan kimseler için - yoksa sâde Dünya hayat ve ziynetini arayanlar, ve Allahı, Âhıreti düşünmiyenler için değil. ��RR› ë Û à£ b ‰ a aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ aÛ¤b y¤Œ al = Ó bÛ¢ìa ç¨ˆ a ß b ë Ç † ã b aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¢é¢ ë • † Ö aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¢é¢9 ë ß b ‹ a… ç¢á¤ a¡Û£ b¬ a©íà bã¦b ë m Ž¤Ü©îà¦6b›�� Sh:»3884 ��SR› ß¡å aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ‰¡u b4¥ • † Ó¢ìa ß b Ç bç †¢ëa aÛÜ£¨é Ç Ü î¤é¡7 Ï à¡ä¤è¢á¤ ß å¤ Ó š¨ó ã z¤j é¢ ë ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ß å¤ í ä¤n Ä¡Š¢9 ë ß b 2 †£ Û¢ìa m j¤†©íÜ¦b= TR› Û¡î v¤Œ¡ô aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ–£ b…¡Ó©îå 2¡–¡†¤Ó¡è¡á¤ ë í¢È ˆ£¡l aÛ¤à¢ä bÏ¡Ô©îå a¡æ¤ ‘ b¬õ a ë¤ í n¢ìl Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é × bæ Ë 1¢ì‰¦a ‰ y©îà¦7b UR› ë ‰ …£ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa 2¡Ì î¤Ä¡è¡á¤ Û á¤ í ä bÛ¢ìa  î¤Š¦6a ë × 1 ó aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå aÛ¤Ô¡n b4 6 ë × bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ó ì¡í£¦b Ç Œ©íŒ¦7a VR› ë a ã¤Œ 4 aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ã bç Š¢ëç¢á¤ ß¡å¤ a ç¤3¡ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ ß¡å¤ • î b•©îè¡á¤ ë Ó ˆ Ò Ï©ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¢ aÛŠ£¢Ç¤k Ï Š©íÔ¦b m Ô¤n¢Ü¢ìæ ë m b¤¡Š¢ëæ Ï Š©íÔ¦7b WR› ë a ë¤‰ q Ø¢á¤ a ‰¤™ è¢á¤ ë …¡í b‰ ç¢á¤ ë a ß¤ì aÛ è¢á¤ ë a ‰¤™¦b Û á¤ m À ìª¢@ç 6b ë × bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ó †©íŠ¦;a›�� Meali Şerifi Mü'minler gördükleri vakıt da o Ahzabı "bu, işte, Allahın ve Resulünün bize va'dettiği, Allah ve Resulü doğru çıktı" Sh:»3885 dediler ve onların iymanını ve teslimiyyetini artırmaktan başka bir şey yapmadı 22 Mü'minlerdendir o erler ki Allaha verdikleri ahde sadakat ettiler: kimi adağını o dedi kimi de gözetiyor ve hiç bir suretle değiştirmediler 23 Çünkü Allah, sadıklara sadakatleriyle mükâfat edecek, Münafıklara da dilerse azâb veya tevbe verecek, şübhe yok ki Allah bir gafur rahîm bulunuyor 24 Allah hem o kâfirleri hiç bir hayra elleri irmeksizin gayzleriyle def'etti ve bu suretle Allah, mü'minlere kıtalin hakkından geliverdi ve Allah, kaviy, azîz bulunuyor 25 Hem de ehli kitabdan onlara muzaheret edenleri: kalblerine korku düşürerek kulelerinden indirdi, bir kısmını katlediyordınız bir kısmını esîr 26 Ve arazılerini ve yurtlarını ve mallarını size miras kıldı, bir de bir arzı ki daha ona ayak basmadınız, Allah her şey'e kadîr bulunuyor 27 22.��ç¨ˆ a ß b ë Ç † ã b aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¢é¢›� Bu işte Allah ve Resulünün bize va'dettiği - ilk müşahedede hatırlarına gelen bu oldu, çünkü Allah tealâ « ��a â¤ y Ž¡j¤n¢á¤ a æ¤ m †¤¢Ü¢ìa aÛ¤v ä£ ò ë Û à£ b í b¤m¡Ø¢á¤ ß r 3¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå  Ü ì¤a ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡Ø¢á¤6 ß Ž£ n¤è¢á¢ aÛ¤j b¤ b¬õ¢ ë aÛš£ Š£ a¬õ¢ ë ‹¢Û¤Œ¡Û¢ìa y n£¨ó í Ô¢ì4 aÛŠ£ ¢ì4¢ ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa ß È é¢ ß n¨ó ã –¤Š¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡6 a Û b¬ a¡æ£ ã –¤Š aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ó Š©ík¥� » buyurmuştu. Resulullah da buyurmuştu ki «Ahzabın ictimaıyle iş sıkışacak, fakat akıbet sizin lehinizde, onların aleyhindedir.» Bir de «dokuz veya on gece sonra Ahzab gelecek» demişti. 23.��ß¡å aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ›� Halîs mü'minlerden ��‰¡u b4¥ • † Ó¢ìa ß b Ç bç †¢ëa aÛÜ£¨é Ç Ü î¤é¡7›� o erler ki Allaha verdikleri ahde sadakat ettiler - bunlar Sahâbei kiramdan bir takım zevattır ki Resulullahın ma'ıyyetinde her hangi bir harbde bulunurlarsa sebat edip şehîd oluncıya kadar çarpışmıya nezretmişlerdi, bunlar Osman ibni Affan, ve Talha ibni Ubeydullah, ve Saîd ibni Zeyd ibni Amr ibni Fudayl, ve Hamze, ve Mus'ab ibni Umeyr, ve Enes ibninnadîr ve sâire idiler. « �‰™ìaæ aÛÜ£é mÈbÛó ÇÜîèá auàÈîå� » Sh:»3886 ��Ï à¡ä¤è¢á¤ ß å¤ Ó š¨ó ã z¤j é¢›� Onlardan kimisi nezrini, ya'ni adağını ödedi - Hazreti Hamze ve Mus'ab ibni Umeyr ve Enes ibni Malikin amcası Enes ibninnadîr gibi ba'zıları adakları vechile şehid olarak vefat ettiler ��ë ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ß å¤ í ä¤n Ä¡Š¢9›� kimisi de gözetiyor - ki bunlar da Hazreti Osman ve Talha gibi sonradan şehîd olanlardır « ��‰™ìaæ aÛÜ£é mÈbÛó ÇÜîèá auàÈîå� » 25.��ë × 1 ó aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå aÛ¤Ô¡n b4 6›� - Ve Allah, mü'minlere kıtalin hakkından geliverdi - ya'ni kıtalden kurtardı, mukatele yaptırmadan düşmanlarını def'ediverdi. 26.��ë a ã¤Œ 4 aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ã bç Š¢ëç¢á¤ ß¡å¤ a ç¤3¡ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡›� - Bu ehli kitab Yehudîlerden Beni Kureyzadır. Resulullah ile ahde girişmişlerken Benî Nadîrin ilhahiyle dönmüşler, Ahzaba muzaheret etmişlerdi. Ahzabın münhezim olup dağıldığı gecenin sabahı müslimanlar Medîneye dönüp silâhlarını bıraktıkları sırada Cibrîl aleyhisselâm Resulullaha gelmiş «zırhını çıkarıyor musun? Melekler, henüz silâhı bırakmadılar, Allah tealâ sana Benî Kurayza üzerine yürümeni emrediyor, ben de onlara gidiyorum» demişti. Bunun üzerine «ikindiyi Beni Kurayzada kılsınlar» diye nâsa i'lân edildi, vardılar yirmi, yirmi beş gece muhasara ettiler, Resulullahın hukmüne inmeleri teklif olundu inmediler, Sa'd ibni Muazin hukmüne inmeğe razı oldular, o da mukatillerin katline ve zürriyyet ve nisalarının esaretine hukmetmiş idi ki vak'a meşhurdur. ��ß¡å¤ • î b•©îè¡á¤›� sıysalarından - SAYASÎ, sıysanın cem'i, sıysa, dağın ucuna ve her şeyin aslına ve çulha darağına denir. Burada müstahkem yüksek kal'a, hısın ve kule ma'nâsınadır. Sh:»3887 ����XR› í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛä£ j¡ó£¢ Ó¢3¤ Û¡b ‹¤ë au¡Ù a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢å£ m¢Š¡…¤æ aÛ¤z î¨ìñ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b ë ‹©íä n è b Ï n È bÛ î¤å a¢ß n£¡È¤Ø¢å£ ë a¢ Š£¡y¤Ø¢å£  Š ay¦b u à©îÜ¦b YR› ë a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢å£ m¢Š¡…¤æ aÛÜ£¨é ë ‰ ¢ìÛ é¢ ë aÛ†£ a‰ aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ Ï b¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é a Ç †£ Û¡Ü¤à¢z¤Ž¡ä bp¡ ß¡ä¤Ø¢å£ a u¤Š¦a Ç Ä©îà¦b PS› í b ã¡Ž b¬õ aÛä£ j¡ó£¡ ß å¤ í b¤p¡ ß¡ä¤Ø¢å£ 2¡1 by¡’ ò§ ß¢j î£¡ä ò§ í¢š bÇ Ñ¤ Û è b aÛ¤È ˆ al¢ ™¡È¤1 î¤å¡6 ë × bæ ‡¨Û¡Ù Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ í Ž©,îŠ¦a QS› ë ß å¤ í Ô¤ä¢o¤ ß¡ä¤Ø¢å£ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¡é© ë m È¤à 3¤ • bÛ¡z¦b ã¢ìª¤m¡è b¬ a u¤Š ç b ß Š£ m î¤å¡= ë a Ç¤n †¤ã b Û è b ‰¡‹¤Ó¦b × Š©íà¦b RS› í b ã¡Ž b¬õ aÛä£ j¡ó£¡ Û Ž¤n¢å£ × b y †§ ß¡å aÛä£¡Ž b¬õ¡ a¡æ¡ am£ Ô î¤n¢å£ Ï Ü b m ‚¤š È¤å 2¡bÛ¤Ô ì¤4¡ Ï î À¤à É aÛ£ ˆ©ô Ï©ó Ó Ü¤j¡é© ß Š ž¥ ë Ó¢Ü¤å Ó ì¤Û¦b ß È¤Š¢ëÏ¦7b SS› ë Ó Š¤æ Ï©ó 2¢î¢ìm¡Ø¢å£ ë Û b m j Š£ u¤å m j Š£¢x aÛ¤v bç¡Ü¡î£ ò¡ aÛ¤b¢ë@Û¨ó ë a Ó¡à¤å aÛ–£ Ü¨ìñ ë a¨m©îå aÛŒ£ ×¨ìñ ë a Ÿ¡È¤å aÛÜ£¨é ë ‰ ¢ìÛ é¢6 a¡ã£ à b í¢Š©í†¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û¡î¢ˆ¤ç¡k Ç ä¤Ø¢á¢ aÛŠ£¡u¤ a ç¤3 aÛ¤j î¤o¡ ë í¢À è£¡Š ×¢á¤ m À¤è©îŠ¦7a›���� Sh:»3888 ��TS› ë a‡¤×¢Š¤æ ß b í¢n¤Ü¨ó Ï©ó 2¢î¢ìm¡Ø¢å£ ß¡å¤ a¨í bp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë aÛ¤z¡Ø¤à ò¡6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é × bæ Û À©î1¦b  j©îŠ¦;a›�� Meali Şerifi Ey o Peygamber! zevcelerine şöyle şöyle: eğer Dünya hayat ve ziynetini istiyorsanız haydi geliniz sizi donatayım ve güzellikle bırakıp salıvereyim 28 Yok eğer Allah ve Resulünü ve Âhıret evini istiyorsanız haberiniz olsun ki Allah içinizden güzellik edenlere pek büyük bir ecir hazırlamıştır 29 Ey Peygamberin kadınları! sizden her kim açık bir terbiyesizlik ederse ona azâb iki kat katlanır ve Allaha o kolay bulunuyor 30 Yine sizden her kim Allaha ve Resulüne divan durub salih bir amel işlerse ona da ecrini iki kerre veririz, hem onun için kerîm bir rızık hazırlamışızdır 31 Ey Peygamberin kadınları siz kadınlardan her hangi biri gibi değilsiniz, eğer korunur takvalı olursanız, onun için söylerken kırıtmayın da kalbinde bir maraz bulunan tamaa düşmesin, güs güzel, dos doğru söz söyleyin 32 Hem vekalarınızla evleriniz de durun da evvelki cahiliyyet çıkışı gibi süslenib çıkmayın, namaz kılın, zekât verin, Allah ve Resulüne itaat edin, Allah sâde şunu istiyor: sizden kiri uzaklaştırsın da ey ehli beyt sizi tertemiz, pampâk etsin! 33 Oturun da evlerinizde okunan âyâtullahı ve hikmeti anın, şübhe yok ki Allah, lâtif, habîr bulunuyor 34 28.��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛä£ j¡ó£¢ Ó¢3¤ Û¡b ‹¤ë au¡Ù ›� - Rivayet olunuyor ki alehisselâtüvesselâm zevceleri ziynet elbiseleri ve ziyade nefaka istemişlerdi, bu âyetler bu sebeble nâzil oldu. Bunun üzerine Resulullah Hazreti Aişeden başlıyarak hepsini muhayyer kıldı, müşarünileyha ben Allah ve Resulünü Sh:»3889 ve Âhıret evini isterim dedi, bâkıleri de öyle dediler. Bundan dolayı da haklarında bir hıssi takdir olmak üzere ileride gelecek olan « ��m¢Š¤u©ó ß å¤ m ’ b¬õ¢� » âyeti nâzil oldu. Burada bu tahyir, mücerred bir tahyir miydi? Yoksa iradetin elinde olsun gibi tefvizı talâk mıydı? Diye bir bahs üzerinde ıhtilâf etmişlerdir. Hazreti Aişe radıyallahü anhadan: Resulullah bizi muhayyer kıldı, biz de kendisini ıhtiyar eyledik ve onu talâk saymadı diye rivayet edilmemiştir. 30.��í b ã¡Ž b¬õ aÛä£ j¡ó£¡›� Ey Peygamberin kadınları - nasıhatlerine ı'tina olunduğunu ızhar için bu suretle hıtab, telvin olunarak kendilerine tevcih buyurulmuştur. Gerek burada ve gerek bundan sonra Peygambere izafetle kendilerine nida olunması da zikrolunacak hukümler, bu izafete terettüb ettiği içindir. ��2¡1 by¡’ ò§ ß¢j î£¡ä ò§›� Çirkinliği belli bir kabahat, her hangi bir kebire - zira ma'lûmdur ki farz vukuu iycab etmez. Maamafih bundan murad Resulullaha karşı baş tutarak, onu sıkacak kederlendirecek taleblerde bulunmak gibi harekât olmak da melhuzdur. ��í¢š bÇ Ñ¤ Û è b aÛ¤È ˆ al¢ ™¡È¤1 î¤å¡6›� Ona azâb iki kat katlanır-sair kadınlara verilecek cezanın iki katı verilir. Biri asıl günahın diğeri de Peygambere olan izafete edilen hurmetsizliğin cezası, bir de bir kabahatin çirkinliği sahibinin haysiyyeti nisbetinde artar. Netekim hurr olanlara verilen ceza memlûklerin iki mislidir. Peygambere izafetlerinden dolayı bütün mü'minlerin ümmehâtı olmak şerefini ihraz etmiş olanların kabahatleri elbette mevkıi ictimaîleri nisbetinde büyük olur. Gerçi mevkıi ictimaîşi yüksek olanlara halk, kolay ceza veremez ��ë × bæ ‡¨Û¡Ù Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ í Ž©,îŠ¦a›� Allaha göre o kolay bulunuyor. - Bununla beraber ni'met, külfete göre Sh:»3890 olduğundan buna mukabil taate ecr-ü sevab da 31. ��ß Š£ m î¤å¡=›� iki kerre - dir. Birisi asıl taatin sevabı, birisi de Peygambere olan izafetin feyz-u bereketidir. 32.��í b ã¡Ž b¬õ aÛä£ j¡ó£¡ Û Ž¤n¢å£ × b y †§ ß¡å aÛä£¡Ž b¬õ¡›� Ey Peygamberin kadınları siz, alel'umum kadınlardan her hangi biri gibi değilsiniz - sizde diğer kadınlarda bulunmıyan sıfatlar var: Peygamberlerin en hayırlısının zevceleri ve bütün mü'minlerin anaları olmak vasıflarını hâizsiniz ��a¡æ¡ am£ Ô î¤n¢å£ ›� eğer korunursanız, bu has vasıflarınızı korursanız, yâhud halinize lâyık takvâ ile korunacaksınız - bu şart bir ma'nâ ile yukarının, bir ma'nâ ile de aşağının kaydı oluyor: ��Ï Ü b m ‚¤š È¤å 2¡bÛ¤Ô ì¤4¡›� o halde söze yılışmayın - bir söz söylendiği zaman sınık yılışık bir surette cevab vermeyin ve söylerken yayılarak, kırıtarak söylemeyin ��Ï î À¤à É aÛ£ ˆ©ô Ï©ó Ó Ü¤j¡é© ß Š ž¥›� de kalbinde bir maraz olan, kalbi çürük kötülüğe mâil kimseler bir tama'a düşmesin ��ë Ó¢Ü¤å Ó ì¤Û¦b ß È¤Š¢ëÏ¦7b›� ve ma'ruf söz söyleyin - ya'ni tesannu'dan, yapmacıktan âri vakar ve ciddiyyetle dosdoğru söyleyin, yâhud sert olsa da ma'kul ma'kul ve meşru', güzel söz söyleyin. 33. ��ë Ó Š¤æ Ï©ó 2¢î¢ìm¡Ø¢å£ ›� Hem evlerinizde oturun « �Ó Š¤æ � » karardan emri hâzır cem'i müennes olup aslı « �a¡Ó¤Š¡‰¤æ � » dir. « �Ã Ü¤å � » gibi, ya'ni evlerinizde karar edin ��ë Û b m j Š£ u¤å m j Š£¢x aÛ¤v bç¡Ü¡î£ ò¡ aÛ¤b¢ë@Û¨ó›� ve evvelki câhiliyyet çıkışı gibi çıkmayın - ya'ni islâmdan evvelki cahiliyyet âdeti gibi süslerini göstererek ve görünmek için kırıtarak çıkmayın. Bu âyet, bu emir ve nehy ile Resulullahın zevcelerine yalnız tesettürü değil, bilhassa hıdri, ya'ni yabancı Sh:»3891 erkeğe hiç görünmemek demek olan muhaddereliği dahî vacib kılmıştır. Diğer islâm kadınları için ileride geleceği ve Sûrei «Nûr» da geçtiği üzere tesettür vacib ise de hıdir, vacib değil, müstehabdır. Bütün islâm kadınlarının da Peygamberin zevcelerinin siyret ve ahlâkını nümune ittihaz etmeleri elbette bir hakları ve şerefleridir. Lâkin hepsine muhaddereliğin bir feriza olması harec olurdu. Onun için ileride « ��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛä£ j¡ó£¢ Ó¢3¤ Û¡b ‹¤ë au¡Ù ë 2 ä bm¡Ù ë ã¡Ž b¬õ¡ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå í¢†¤ã©îå Ç Ü î¤è¡å£ ß¡å¤ u Ü b2©îj¡è¡å£ 6� » âyetinde tesettür emri bütün nisai mü'minîne dahi ta'mim edilmiş olduğu halde burada « ��ë Ó Š¤æ Ï©ó 2¢î¢ìm¡Ø¢å£ � » emri « ��Û Ž¤n¢å£ × b y †§ ß¡å aÛä£¡Ž b¬õ¡� » diye tavsıf edilen nisai nebiye hıtabden varid olmuştur. Ve ancak ehli beyt vafsile bu emirlerin benatı nebiye dahi şamil olduğu anlatılmıştır. Fakat bundan evlerinizde ataletle boş boşuna oturun gibi bir ma'nâ anlaşılmamak için buyuruluyor ki, evlerinizde durun da ��ë a Ó¡à¤å aÛ–£ Ü¨ìñ ›� namaz kılın - ki bununla evvelâ mütekebbir, cebbar takımına benzemekten sakınılmış olur ��ë a¨m©îå aÛŒ£ ×¨ìñ ›� ve zekât verin - bu da kerîm, rahîm olan Allah tealânın ahlâkıyle tahalluk ederek onun rezzak ismine niyabetle kulluk etmektir. Şübhe yok ki zekâtı vermek için hakikaten ıhtiyacı olan fukarayı anlayıp dinlemek pek mühim bir şugul teşkil eder. Ve bundan onların zekât verecek nisabe malik bulundukları da anlaşılır. Değilse bundan böyle mâlik olacakları bu emr ile tebşir edilmiş olur. ��ë a Ÿ¡È¤å aÛÜ£¨é ë ‰ ¢ìÛ é¢6›� ve daha Allaha ve Resulüne tâatlar yapın - teklifler, zikrolunanlara munhasır değildir. Allah ve Resulü daha her ne emr-ü nehy ederse onları da tutun. Bunlar tazyık ve harec değil midir? Hayır ��a¡ã£ à b í¢Š©í†¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢›� Allah tealâ, sırf şunu murad buyuruyor ki ��Û¡î¢ˆ¤ç¡k Ç ä¤Ø¢á¢ aÛŠ£¡u¤ a ç¤3 aÛ¤j î¤o¡›� kiri, ya'ni şan ve şerefinizi Sh:»3892 kirletmek ıhtimali bulunan günâhları sizden uzaklaştırsın ey ehli beyt! ��ë í¢À è£¡Š ×¢á¤ m À¤è©îŠ¦7a›� de sizi ter temiz, pam pâk etsin Ehli beyt, Peygamberin ehli beyti Peygamberin hanesine nisbeti hassası bulunan bahtiyarlar, hanedanı nebiy. Kelâm Peygamberin kadınlarına hıtab etmekte olduğu için ehli beytten de ilk evvel tebadür eden onlar olur. Lâkin murad yalnız onlar olmadığı anlatılmak için müzekker zamiri olan « �×¢á¤� » ile hıtab edilmiştir. Zira Ilmi usulde ma'lûm olduğu üzere cem'ı müennes sıgası yalnız müenneslere mahsus olduğu halde cem'ı müzekker sıgası ıhtilât halinde erkeğe ve kadına teğliben şamil olur. Demek ki ehli beyt denilince Peygamberin zevceleriyle beraber evlâdına ve zükûr-ü inas mensubîni hassına dahi şamil olduğu anlatılmak üzere « ��Û¡î¢ˆ¤ç¡k Ç ä¤Ø¢á¤ ë í¢À è£¡Š ×¢á¤� » buyurulmuştur. Hazreti Hasen ve Hazreti Huseyn radıyallahü anhüma evlâddan olduğu gibi Hazreti Ali dahi Hazreti Peygamberin evinde yetişmiş ve Hazreti Fatıma ile muşaereti dolayısiyle nisbeti hassayı haiz bulunmuş olduğundan o da ehli beyittendir. Lâkin bunların ehli beytten olması Hazreti Peygamberin diğer kızlarının ve onlardan olan evlâdlarının dahi ehlibeytten olmasını mânı' değildir belki muktazîdir. Fakat ne tuhaftır ki Şî'a âyetin mevzuunu teşkil eden ezvacı tahiratı dahi hisaba almıyarak ehli beytin Hazreti Peygamberin kendisiyle Ali, Hasen, Hüseyn, Fatıma radıyallahü anhümden ibaret olduğunda ısrar etmek istemişler ve bu yüzden tarihi islâmda çok büyük gürültüler çıkarmışlardır. «Selman bizden ve ehli beyttendir» hadîsiyle intisabı mahsus ile Selman bile ehli beytten sayıldığı halde Peygamberle beraber beytutet eden ezvacı tahiratın ehli beytten haric sayılması ne garîb bir teassubdur. Halbuki öyle tevehhümata meydan bırakmamak için beytin kendilerine izafetini tansıs ile yine nisai nebiye hıtaben şöyle buyuruluyor: Sh:»3893 34.��ë a‡¤×¢Š¤æ ß b í¢n¤Ü¨ó Ï©ó 2¢î¢ìm¡Ø¢å£ ß¡å¤ a¨í bp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë aÛ¤z¡Ø¤à ò¡6›� ve ey Peygamberin kadınları ve kızları evlerinizde tilâvet olunup duran âyâtullahı ve hikmeti anın - toplanıp müzakere edin, ya'ni Kur'anı ve Peygamberin sünnetlerini belleyin, düşünün, bu suretle Allahın ve Peygamberin emirlerini belleyin ılim tahsıl edin ve bu yüzden mazher olduğunuz şeref-ü şanı hatırdan çıkarmayıp şükrünü bilin ��a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é × bæ Û À©î1¦b  j©îŠ¦;a›� hakıkaten Allah, bir lâtîf, habîr bulunuyor - onun için bu emirleri ve nehiyleri veriyor. Şimdi burada daha umumî ahlâk ve hasenâta tergıb için husustan umuma geçilerek buyuruluyor ki: ��US› a¡æ£ aÛ¤à¢Ž¤Ü¡à©îå ë aÛ¤à¢Ž¤Ü¡à bp¡ ë aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ë aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä bp¡ ë aÛ¤Ô bã¡n©îå ë aÛ¤Ô bã¡n bp¡ ë aÛ–£ b…¡Ó©îå ë aÛ–£ b…¡Ó bp¡ ë aÛ–£ b2¡Š©íå ë aÛ–£ b2¡Š ap¡ ë aÛ¤‚ b‘¡È©îå ë aÛ¤‚ b‘¡È bp¡ ë aÛ¤à¢n – †£¡Ó©îå ë aÛ¤à¢n – †£¡Ó bp¡ ë aÛ–£ b¬ö¡à©îå ë aÛ–£ b¬ö¡à bp¡ ë aÛ¤z bÏ¡Ä©îå Ï¢Š¢ëu è¢á¤ ë aÛ¤z bÏ¡Ä bp¡ ë aÛˆ£ a×¡Š©íå aÛÜ£¨é × r©îŠ¦a ë aÛˆ£ a×¡Š ap¡ a Ç †£ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û è¢á¤ ß Ì¤1¡Š ñ¦ ë a u¤Š¦a Ç Ä©îà¦b›� Meali Şerifi Bütün müslimler ve müslimeler, mü'minler ve mü'mineler, kanitler ve kaniteler, sadıklar ve sadıkalar, haşı'ler ve haşialar, mütesaddıklar ve mütesaddikalar, saimler ve saimeler, Sh:»3894 ırzlarını koruyan erkekler ve kadınlar Allahı çok anan zâkirler ve zakireler hep bunlara Allah bir mağrifet ve bir büyük ecir hazırlamıştır 35 35.��a¡æ£ aÛ¤à¢Ž¤Ü¡à©îå ë aÛ¤à¢Ž¤Ü¡à bp¡›� Her halde müslimler ve müslimeler - Allahın hukmüne inkıyad edip silme giren, ıkrar veren erkekler ve kadınlar ��ë aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ë aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä bp¡›� ve �� mü'minler ve� mü'mineler - tasdikı vacib olan şeyleri ıkrar ile beraber kalben tasdık dahi eden erkekler ve kadınlar, bununla beraber ��ë aÛ¤Ô bã¡n©îå ë aÛ¤Ô bã¡n bp¡›� ve kanitler ve kaniteler - divan durup tââte devam üzere bulunan itaatli erkekler ve kadınlar, bununla beraber ��ë aÛ–£ b…¡Ó©îå ë aÛ–£ b…¡Ó bp¡›� sadıklar ve sadıkalar - sözünde ve işinde sadakatle doğruluk yapan erkekler ve kadınlar, bununla beraber ��ë aÛ–£ b2¡Š©íå ë aÛ–£ b2¡Š ap¡›� sabirler ve sabireler - sabırlı olan gerek tââte ve gerek measîden sabreden erkekler ve kadınlar, bununla beraber ��ë aÛ¤‚ b‘¡È©îå ë aÛ¤‚ b‘¡È bp¡›� haşı'lar ve haşıalar - kalbleri ve a'zaları ile tevazu'lu olan erkekler ve kadınlar, bununla beraber ��ë aÛ¤à¢n – †£¡Ó©îå ë aÛ¤à¢n – †£¡Ó bp¡›� mütesaddıklar ve mütesaddıkalar - sadaka veren erkekler ve kadınlar, bununla beraber ��ë aÛ–£ b¬ö¡à©îå ë aÛ–£ b¬ö¡à bp¡›� sâimler ve saimeler - farz orucları tutan erkekler ve kadınlar, Bununla beraber ��ë aÛ¤z bÏ¡Ä©îå Ï¢Š¢ëu è¢á¤ ë aÛ¤z bÏ¡Ä bp¡›� ırzlarını haramdan muhafaza edip koruyan erkekler ve kadınlar, bununla beraber ��ë aÛˆ£ a×¡Š©íå aÛÜ£¨é × r©îŠ¦a ë aÛˆ£ a×¡Š ap¡›� Allahı çok zikreden, gerek kalbi ve gerek lisanı ile anıp unutmıyan Sh:»3895 erkekler ve kadınlar ��a Ç †£ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û è¢á¤›� hep bunlara: bu hasenâtı cem' edenlere Allah ��ß Ì¤1¡Š ñ¦›� bir mağrifet - hesbelbeşeriyye arada vakı' olan sagairi örtecek bir gufran ��ë a u¤Š¦a Ç Ä©îà¦b›� ve tââtlerine mukabil büyük bir ecir hazırlamıştır - Ki onu şimdi tesavvur mümkin değildir: Bu suretle bu âyet, hem ehli beyte hem de onlar gibi bu güzel ahlâk ve evsafı kendilerine huy edinenlere bir va'd-ü tebşirdir. Deniliyor ki Peygamberin kadınları hakkında o ayetler nâzil olduğu zaman mü'minlerin kadınları «bizim hakkımızda bir şey nâzil olmadı» demişlerdi, bu âyet bu sebeble nâzil oldu, diğer bir rivayette Peygamberin zevceleri demişlerdi ki: «ya Resulallah! Allah tealâ Kur'anda erkekleri zikrediyor, demek ki bizim zikrolunacak hiç bir hayrımız yok, bizden hiç bir tâat kabul buyurulmıyacak diye korkuyoruz.» Bu âyet, bunun üzerine nâzil oldu. ��VS› ë ß b × bæ Û¡à¢ìª¤ß¡å§ ë Û b ß¢ìª¤ß¡ä ò§ a¡‡ a Ó š ó aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë ‰ ¢ìÛ¢é¢¬ a ß¤Š¦a a æ¤ í Ø¢ìæ Û è¢á¢ aÛ¤‚¡î Š ñ¢ ß¡å¤ a ß¤Š¡ç¡á¤6 ë ß å¤ í È¤—¡ aÛÜ£¨é ë ‰ ¢ìÛ é¢ Ï Ô †¤ ™ 3£ ™ Ü bÛ¦b ß¢j©îä¦b WS› ë a¡‡¤ m Ô¢ì4¢ Û¡Ü£ ˆ©¬ô a ã¤È á aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü î¤é¡ ë a ã¤È à¤o Ç Ü î¤é¡ a ß¤Ž¡Ù¤ Ç Ü î¤Ù ‹ ë¤u Ù ë am£ Õ¡ aÛÜ£¨é ë m¢‚¤1©ó Ï©ó ã 1¤Ž¡Ù ß b aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¢j¤†©íé¡ ë m ‚¤’ ó aÛä£ b 7 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y Õ£¢ a æ¤ m ‚¤’¨,îé¢6 Ï Ü à£ b Ó š¨ó ‹ í¤†¥ ß¡ä¤è b ë Ÿ Š¦a ‹ ë£ u¤ä b× è b Û¡Ø ó¤ Û b í Ø¢ìæ Ç Ü ó aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå y Š x¥ Ï©ó¬ a ‹¤ë ax¡ a …¤Ç¡î b¬ö¡è¡á¤ a¡‡ a Ó š ì¤a ß¡ä¤è¢å£ ë Ÿ Š¦6a ë × bæ a ß¤Š¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ß 1¤È¢ìÛ¦b›�� Sh:»3896 ��XS› ß b × bæ Ç Ü ó aÛä£ j¡ó£¡ ß¡å¤ y Š x§ Ï©îà b Ï Š ž aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û é¢6 ¢ä£ ò aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ï¡ó aÛ£ ˆ©íå  Ü ì¤a ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢6 ë × bæ a ß¤Š¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ó † ‰¦a ß Ô¤†¢ë‰¦=a YS› a Û£ ˆ©íå í¢j Ü£¡Ì¢ìæ ‰¡ bÛ bp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë í ‚¤’ ì¤ã é¢ ë Û b í ‚¤’ ì¤æ a y †¦a a¡Û£ b aÛÜ£¨é 6 ë × 1¨ó 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ y Ž©,îj¦b PT› ß b × bæ ß¢z à£ †¥ a 2 b¬ a y †§ ß¡å¤ ‰¡u bÛ¡Ø¢á¤ ë Û¨Ø¡å¤ ‰ ¢ì4 aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë  bm á aÛä£ j¡î£©å 6 ë × bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡Ø¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ç Ü©îà¦;b›�� Meali Şerifi Bununla beraber gerek bir mü'min için ve gerek bir mü'mine, Allah ve Resulü bir işe huküm verdiği zaman o işlerinden ihtiyar kendilerinin olmak olamaz, ve her kim Allah ve Resulüne âsıy olursa açık bir sapıklık etmiş olur 36 Hem hatırla o vakıt ki o kendisine hem Allahın in'am ettiği hem senin in'am ettiğin kimseye: "zevceni kendine sıkı tut ve Allahdan kork" diyordun da nefsinde Allahın açacağı şeyi gizliyordun, nâsı sayıyordun, halbuki Allah, kendisini saymana daha gerekti, sonra vaktâ ki Zeyd, o kadından ilişiğini kesti biz onu sana tezvic eyledik tâ ki oğullukların ilişiği kestikleri zevcelerinde mü'minlere bir darlık olmasın, Allahın emri de fi'le çıkarılmış bulunuyor 37 Peygambere Allahın takdir ettiği, mubah kıldığı şeyde bir darlık yoktur, bundan evvel geçen bütün Peygamberler hakkında Allahın sünneti böyle ve Allahın emri biçilmiş bir kader bulunuyor 38 Onlar ki Allahın Sh:»3897 risaletlerini tebliğ ederler ve ondan korkarlar, Allahdan başka kimseden korkmazlardı, hisaba alacak da Allah yeter 39 Muhammed sizin ricalınızdan hiç birinin babası değil, ve lâkin Allahın Resulü ve Peygamberin hatemidir, Allah, her şeye alîm bulunuyor 40 36.��ë ß b × bæ Û¡à¢ìª¤ß¡å§ ë Û b ß¢ìª¤ß¡ä ò§›� - Resuli ekrem sallallahü aleyhi vesellem halası «Ümeyme binti Abdilmuttalib» in kızı Zeyneb binti Cahşi Zeyd ibni Hariseye namzedildiği zaman Zeyneb ve biraderi Abdullah, imtina' etmişler, bu âyet bu sebeble nâzil olmuş deniliyor, ki yukarıda keçen « ��a Ûä£ j¡ó£¢ a ë¤Û¨ó 2¡bÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ß¡å¤ a ã¤1¢Ž¡è¡á¤� » âyetinin tatbikatından birisi demektir. Burada iyradı Peygamberin zevcelerine yapılan tahyîr âyetine nazaran bir tetmîm, ya'ni Peygamberin noktai nazarını gözetmek lüzumuna bir işaret olduğu gibi bundan sonra ki âyete nazaran da bir bastı mukaddimedir. 37.��ë a¡‡¤ m Ô¢ì4¢›� Hem hatırla o zamanı ki diyordun ��Û¡Ü£ ˆ©¬ô a ã¤È á aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü î¤é¡›� ona: o kendisine Allahın in'am eylediği - Allah, ona zekâ ve kabiliyyet vermiş, senin nezdine sevketmiş, ni'meti islâm ile mütena'im kılmıştı ��ë a ã¤È à¤o Ç Ü î¤é¡›� senin de in'am eylediğin kimseye - Allahın tevfikı ile kendisine türlü ihsanlarda bulunduğun, ezcümle azad edib hurriyyet ni'metine irdirdiğin kimseye - ki şimdi ismi gelecek olan Zeyddir. Ya'ni Zeyd ibni Harise ibni Şürahbîl, vâldesi Su'dâ binti Sa'lebe ibni Abdi âmri: Beni ma'n ibni Tayden. « �a Û¤b¡• b2 ò¡ Ï¡ó ß È¤Š¡Ï ò¡ aÛ–£ z b2 ò¡� » de tercemei hali şöyle mesturdur: işbu Zeyd ibni Harisenin anası Su'da, kendi kavmini ziyarete gitmişti, Zeyd de beraberinde idi, cahiliyye devrinde Beni kayn ibni Cisr suvarîleri Beni ma'n evlerine baskın ettiler, Zeydi kapıp aldılar, anlayışlı bir çocuk idi, Sukı ukâza getirdiler, satılığa çıkardılar, Hakîm ibni Huzam ammesi Hadice Sh:»3898 hisabına dört yüz dirheme onu satın aldı, Hazreti Hadice de Resulullah kendisini tezevvüc ettiği zaman onu Resulullaha hibe etti, onu gaib etmiş olan babası Harise: �2Øîo ÇÜó ‹í† ëÛá a…‰ ßb ÏÈ3 ayó ÏîŠuó aâ amó …ëãé aÛbu3� Matlaıle acıklı beytler söylemiş, sonra Harisenin kabîlesi olan Kelb kabîlesinden bir takım kimseler Hacce gelmişler, Zeydi görmüşler, Zeyd onlara kendini tanıtmış, onlar da tanımışlar ve şu beyti benim ehlime götürün demiş: ��ayå aÛó Óìßó ëaæ ×äo ãbõíb 2bãó ÓÀîå aÛjîo Çä† aÛà’bÇŠ�� Gitmişler babasına bildirmişler ve yerini ta'rif etmişler, bunun üzerine Hârise ve biraderi Kâ'b onu kurtarmak için fidyesini alıp yola çıktılar, Mekkeye geldiler, Peygamber sallâllahü aleyhi vesellemden suâl ettiler, mescidlerde olduğu söylendi, yanına gittiler «ey Muttalibin oğlu ey kavminin seyyidinin oğlu: siz Allahın Haremi şerifinin ehlisiniz, siz zahmettekileri kurtarır, esirleri doyurursunuz, biz sana senin yanındaki çocuğumuz için geldik, bize lûtfet ve ihsan et, takdim edeceğimiz fidyesini kabul eyle ıtlakına ınayet buyur» dediler. O ne? buyurdu, Zeyd ibni Harise dediler, bunun üzerine yâhud da başkası, haydin çağırın onu da muhayyer bırakın, eğer sizi ıhtiyar ederse fidyesiz sizin olsun, yok eğer beni ıhtiyar ederse vallahi ben, beni ıhtiyar edene karşı ıhtiyar etmem» buyurdu. Binaenaleyh çağırdılar, bunları tanıyor musun? buyurdu, evet, şu babam, şu amcam dedi, ha! Buyurdu; ben de o bildiğinim, sana olan suhbetimi de gördün, şimdi ya beni ıhtiyar et ya onları, o vakıt Zeyd, dedi ki: «ben sana karşı kimseyi ıhtiyar edemem, sen benim hem babam hem amcamın yerinesin». Buna karşı babası, amcası: Sh:»3899 «yazık sana ya Zeyd, köleliği huriyyete ve babana ve amcana ve ehli beytine tercih mi ediyorsun?» dediler, Zeyd de «ben bu zattan öyle şeyler gördüm ki ona karşı hiç kimseyi tercih edemem» diye cevab verdi. Resulullah, bunu görünce onu hicre çıkardı ve buyurdu ki: «şâhid olun Zeyd benim oğlumdur, bana vâris olacak ben de ona vâris olacağım» bunu görünce babası ile amcasının da gönülleri hoş oldu, memnunen dönüp gittiler. Bundan böyle tâ islâma gelene kadar «Zeyd ibni Muhammed» diye çağırıldı, Resulullah onu böyle oğul edindiği gibi ammesi Ümeyme binti Abdilmuttalibin kızı Zeyneb binti Cahşi de bilahare ona nikâh etmişti, ondan evvel de azadlı cariyesi Ümmi Eymeni ona tezvic eşmiş ve ondan oğlu Üsâme doğmuş idi. Sonra Zeynebi boşadığı zaman da ona Ummi Külsim binti Ukbe ibni Ebî Müaytı tezvic buyurdu ki bu da anası cihetinden Abdulmuttalibin torunundan, ya'ni Peygamberin amme zadelerinden idi, bundan da Zeyd ibni Zeyd ve Rukayye doğmuştu, sonra Ümmi Külsümü de boşadı, Ebû Lehebin kızı Dürreyi tezevvüc etti, sonra bunu da boşadı Hazreti Zübeyrin hemşiresi Himd binti Avvam ile tezevvüc etti, Buharîde tahric olunduğu üzere İbni Ömer radıyallahü anh demiştir ki « ��a¢…¤Ç¢ìç¢á¤ Û¡b¨2 b¬ö¡è¡á¤� » nâzil oluncaya kadar Zeyd ibni Hariseye «Zeyd ibni Muhammed» derdik. �açg�. Zührî «biz, Zeyd ibni Hariseden evvel müsliman olan bilmiyoruz» demiştir. Zeyd ibni Harise, «Bedr» ve ondan sonra gazalarde Resulullah ile beraber bulunmuş ve nihayet Mûte gazasında Emîr, ya'ni kumandan olarak şehid olmuştur. Resuli ekrem onu seferlerinin ba'zısında Medîneye istihlâf etmiştir. Berâ ibni Âzib radıyallahü anhten merviydir ki Zeyd ibni Harise: ya resulallah benimle Hamze aramızda kardeşlik akdettik demiştir. Hazreti Aişe radıyallahü anhadan rivayet olunur ki Resulullah sallâllahü aleyhi vesellem, Zeyd ibni Hariseyi her hangi bir Sh:»3900 seriyyede gönderdiği zaman muhakkak onu kumandan yapardı, ve eğer sağ kalmış olaydı onu istıhlâf ederdi �açg�. Buharîde rivayet olunduğu vechile Selemetübnil'ekva' radıyallah anh demiştir ki: Peygamberin maıyyetinde de yedi ğazâ ettim, Resulullah, onu bize Emîr yapardı �açg�. Zeydin bulunduğu seriyyeler: evvelâ Karede, sonra Hamum, sonra Iys, sonra Mutrıf, sonra Hısma, sonra Kurza seriyyeleri olmuş, sonra da Mute gazvesine Emirliği vuku' bulmuş ve bunda elli beş yaşında olarak şehid olmuştur. Kur'anda ondan başka sahabî, ismiyle söylenmemiştir. Yine Buharîde İbni Ömer radıyallahü anhümadan rivayet olunduğu üzere Resuli ekrem sallallahü aleyhivesellem buyurmuştur ki: o, ya'ni Zeyd hakıkaten Emîrliğe lâyıktır. Ve hakıkaten en ziyade sevdiklerindendir. �açg�. Tirmizî ve saire rivayetiyle Hazreti Aişe demiştir ki bir sefer, Zeyd ibni Hârise Medîneye geldi, Resulullah, benim evimde idi, geldi kapıyı çaldı, Resulullah kalktı, onunla sarıldı ve onu öptü, bir de ibni Ömer radıyallahü anhüma şöyle demiştir: Ömer, Usâmeye benden daha çok maaş bağladı, kendisine sordum o Resulüllaha senden daha sevgili idi, babası da Resulullaha senin babandan daha sevgili idi dedi �açg�. İşte Zeyd böyle vücuh ile Allahın ve Resulünün ni'metine mazher olmuş bir zat idi, burada bunun bu evsaf ile tavsıfi ni'metin kadr-ü şükrünü bilecek evsafı cemîle ile hususıyyeti haiz olduğunu tescil ile gönüldekini kendisine olduğu gibi söylemek için çekinecek bir cihet olmadığına bir tenbihtir. Ya'ni sen böyle hâlıs bir ni'met didene karşı çekinmene hiç bir sebeb yokken diyordun ��a ß¤Ž¡Ù¤ Ç Ü î¤Ù ‹ ë¤u Ù ›� zevceni kendinde tut - ya'ni Zeynebi boşâma. Burada tefsirler şöyle bir fırka derc etmişler: gûya Resuli ekrem sallahlahü aleyhi vesellem Zeynebi Zeyde nikâh ettikten bir zaman sonra ona tesadüfen bir gözü ılışmış, birdenbire cemali gönlünden bir mevkı' almış Sh:»3901 da « �¢j¤z bæ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ß¢Ô Ü£¡k aÛ¤Ô¢Ü¢ìl¡� » demiş, Zeyneb de bu tesbihi işitmiş, Zeyde söylemiş, Zeyd intikal eylemiş ve bunun üzerine Zeyneble suhbeti muvafık görmiyerek Resulullaha gelmiş «ben sahibemden ayrılmak istiyorum» demiş, Resulullah da ne var? Ondan seni şübheye düşürecek bir şeymi oldu? buyurmuş, Zeyd, «yok vallahi ben ondan hayırdan başka bir şey görmedim ve lâkin şerafetinden dolayı bana teazzum ediyor» demiş ve o vakıt Resulullah « ��a ß¤Ž¡Ù¤ Ç Ü î¤Ù ‹ ë¤u Ù � » buyurmuş �açg�. Ansızın görülen bir güzelin cemalini kemali nezahetle hiss-ü takdir ederek yaradanın sun-u kudretini tesbih ve tenzih ile i'lân etmekte Enbiyanın şanı ısmetine muhalif hiç bir ma'nâ olmadığından bu hikâyenin vukuunu farz etmekte esas i'tibariyle bir mahzur yoktur. Bununla beraber bir takım Hıristiyan muharrirlerin dedikodu vesilesi yapmak istedikleri bu hikâye, ılmi hadîs bakımından sahih olarak sâbit değildir. Bir kerre rivayet i'tibariyle sahih kitablarında, sahih bir tarık ve sened ile rivayet edilmemiştir. Saniyen, dirayet i'tibariyle: Zeynebin husn-ü cemalini Resulullahın henüz yeni görüp anlamış olması aklen şayanı kabul değildir. Zira Zeyneb Resulullahın yakın akribasından olmakla ta çocukluğundan beri görüp bildiği ve bahusus henüz tesettür emredilmemiş bulunduğu için husn-ü endamını yakından tanıya geldiği bir kadın iken bunu ilk olarak bu kerre görülmüş beğenilivermiş diye anlatmak kendi kendini tekzib eden bir hikâyedir. Doğrusu Resulullah Zeynebi evvelden biliyordu ve bildiği için onu evlâd gibi sevdiği Zeyde nikâh etmiş idi, lâkin Zeyneb onurlu bir kadın idi. Zeydi kölelikten âzad edilmiş olduğundan dolayı kendine küfüv sayamamış, ona varmak istememişti, sırf Resulullahın emrine itaatle varmış fakat lâyıkıyle ısınamamış idi. Ara sıra Peygambere olan karabetinden dolayı şerafet ve esaletiyle iftihar ederek Zeyde karşı büyüksenmek istiyordu, cidden imarete lâyık olarak yaradılmış olan Zeyd, buna bir müddet sabretti ise de Resulullaha varıp Zeynebden ayrılmak Sh:»3902 istediğini arz eyledi, Resulullah da bunu nefsinde muvafık gördüğü halde birdenbire müsaade etmeyip dedi ki: zevceni kendi üzerinde tut « ��a ß¤Ž¡Ù¤ Ç Ü î¤Ù ‹ ë¤u Ù � » ��ë am£ Õ¡ aÛÜ£¨é ›� ve Allahdan kork - ya'ni bir kadını boşayıvermek ehemmiyyetsiz bir mes'ele olmadığını, Allah ındınde mes'uliyyetli olduğunu düşün, çünkü « �a 2¤Ì œ¢ aÛ¤z Ü b4¡ a¡Û ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛÀ£ Ü bÖ¢� » ya'ni halâlın Allaha en mebguzu talâktır. Bu nasıhatler güzel fakat böyle derken ��ë m¢‚¤1©ó Ï©ó ã 1¤Ž¡Ù ß b aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¢j¤†©íé¡›� nefsinde de Allahın meydana çıkaracağı bir şey gizliyordum - boşâmâsını münasib görüyordun, yâhud nikâhını düşünüyordun da söylemiyordun. Taberîde Süfyan ibni Uyeyne tarıkıyle Aliyy ibni Huseynden rivayet eder ki Allah tebareke ve tealâ Peygamberine bildirmişti, Zeyneb ileride kendisinin zevcelerinden olacaktı. Böyle iken Zeynebden şikâyete geldiği zaman ona zevceni kendinde tut demişti. Çünkü o halde ��ë m ‚¤’ ó aÛä£ b 7›� halkı da sayıyordun - Zeydin hatırını sayıyor veya nâs dedikodu ederler diye çekiniyordun ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y Õ£¢ a æ¤ m ‚¤’¨,îé¢6›� hal bu ise Allah daha gerekti ki yalnız onu sayasın - eğer korkacak bir şey varsa halkı hiç hisaba almıyarak yalnız Allah saygısını duyasın, ya'ni mücerred gizlemek mahzur değildir. Allah için korkacak Allahın emrine muhalif olacak bir şey olsa idi sâde Allah korkusiyle gizlemek de mahzur değil idi. Fakat Allah için korkacak bir hal yok iken sırf halktan korkarak gizlemek veya Allah korkusiyle beraber bir de halk korkusu saymak, işte ıhtarın sebebi budur. Halktan hiç korkmıyarak yalnız Allah korkusunu saymak gerekti. Çünkü Allahın risaletini tebliğ eden Peygamberler beyan buyurulacağı cihetle Allahdan başka kimseden korkmazlar « ��ë í ‚¤’ ì¤ã é¢ ë Û b í ‚¤’ ì¤æ a y †¦a a¡Û£ b aÛÜ£¨é 6� » Deniliyor ki Peygambere karşı en şiddetli âyet işbu « ��ë m¢‚¤1©ó Ï©ó ã 1¤Ž¡Ù ß b aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¢j¤†©íé¡� » dir. Hazreti Aişe Sh:»3903 demiştir ki Resulullah sallâllahü aleyhi vesellem kitabullahdan bir şey gizlese idi bunu gizledi: « ��ë m¢‚¤1©ó Ï©ó ã 1¤Ž¡Ù ß b aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¢j¤†©íé¡ ë m ‚¤’ ó aÛä£ b 7 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y Õ£¢ a æ¤ m ‚¤’¨,îé¢6� » �açg�. Demek ki bu âyet bu suretle onun sıdkına ve pek yüksek olan haşyet-ü tekvasına da açık bir delil oluyor. ��Ï Ü à£ b Ó š¨ó ‹ í¤†¥ ß¡ä¤è b ë Ÿ Š¦a›� derken vakta ki Zeyd, ondan temamen ilişiğini kesti - ya'ni o ni'metdîden olan Zeyd, nihayet o zevcesi Zeynebden muradına irdi, onu tutmak istemeyip boşadı ve ıddeti çıktı, ona hiç bir vechile bir ıhtiyacı, bir ilişiği kalmadı ve bu suretle Zeyneb hatun, açıkta bîvâye kaldı, o vakıt ��‹ ë£ u¤ä b× è b›� biz onu, o hatunu sana tezvic eyledik - ya'ni senin çekinmene rağmen nihayet etmeni sana emrettik. Demek ki Peygamber, nâsa karşı lakırdısından bile kaçındığı bir fı'lin açıktan açığa icrasına me'mur edilmiş bulunuyordu. Şübhe yok ki bu onun iyman ve yakînındaki kuvvete şâhid olan büyük bir ibtilâdır. Fakat bu ne için böyle oluyordu? Ne idi? Bu tezvicde ümmet için ehemmiyyetli bir teşrı' hikmeti vardı, şöyle ki: ��Û¡Ø ó¤ Û b í Ø¢ìæ Ç Ü ó aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå y Š x¥ Ï©ó¬ a ‹¤ë ax¡ a …¤Ç¡î b¬ö¡è¡á¤ a¡‡ a Ó š ì¤a ß¡ä¤è¢å£ ë Ÿ Š¦6a›� oğulluklarının zevcelerinde ilişiklerini kestikleri vakıt mü'minler üzerine bir darlık olmamak hikmeti için - zira Sûrenin başında geçtiği üzere siz oğulluk edinmekle Allah tealâ onları hakıkaten sizin oğullarınız edivermemiştir. Şu halde Sûrei «Nisâ» da « ��ë y Ü b¬ö¡3¢ a 2¤ä b¬ö¡Ø¢á¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå ß¡å¤ a •¤Ü b2¡Ø¢á¤=� » buyurulduğu vechile sulbî oğulların halîlelerini nikâh haram etmiştir diye oğullukların zevcelerini de hakıkaten onlar gibi farzetmek lâzım gelmez. Bir adamın oğul edindiği evlâdlığı zevcesini boşayıp ıddeti çıktığı zaman o adamın onu tezevvüc etmesi şer'an câizdir. Bunda hiç bir beis yoktur. İşte cahiliyyede kökleşmiş olan bu âdetin, bu darlığın islâmda Sh:»3904 kaldırılması için hikmeti ilâhiyye Peygamberin bizzat kendisinde tatbikını ıktiza eylemiş ve bu hikmet için o tezvic, emredilmiştir. ��ë × bæ a ß¤Š¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ß 1¤È¢ìÛ¦b›� Allahın emri de fı'le çıkarıla gelmiştir. - Onun için bu emir de icra edilmiş, Peygamber tezevvüc etmiş, zeyneb de Peygamberin zevcesi olmuştur. Bu suretle bu tezevvücün meş'ruıyyeti fı'len gösterilmiştir. İşbu « ��Û¡Ø ó¤ Û b í Ø¢ìæ � » ta'lilinden anlaşılır ki bir hususiyyet delîli bulunmadıkça Peygamber ile ümmet hakkında huküm birdir. Burada şöyle bir tevehhüm hatıra gelebilir: evlenmek Peygambere lâyık mıdır? Hele müteaddid zevceleri var iken böyle bir daha evlenmek nübüvvetin şanına bir nekıysa vermez mi? Hazreti Yahya ile Isa hiç evlenmemiş oldukları için rehbaniyyeti tercih etmek isteyen Nesârâ müteassıbları bu mes'eleyi behane ederek Peygamberin izdivaclarına dil uzatmak istemişlerdir. Buna karşı buyuruluyor ki 38.��ß b × bæ Ç Ü ó aÛä£ j¡ó£¡ ß¡å¤ y Š x§ Ï©îà b Ï Š ž aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û é¢6›� Peygambere Allahın, lehinde olarak farz ve takdir buyurduğu, ya'ni halâl ve mübah kıldığı şeyde bir harec, bir darlık olamaz - Allahın halâl ve mübah kıldığı hakta hiç kimseye bir memnuıyyet, bir tazyık doğru olmadığı gibi Peygambere de olamaz. ��¢ä£ ò aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ï¡ó aÛ£ ˆ©íå  Ü ì¤a ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢6›� bundan evvel geçenler de Allahın sünneti olarak böyledir. - Bütün geçen Peygamberlerde Allahın âdeti bu, kanunu budur ki hiç bir Peygambere şeriatinde mubah olarak teşri' buyurulduğu şey hakkında harec ve tazyık yapmamıştır. Geçen Peygamberler de evlenmemişler hem Süleyman ve Davud aleyhimesselâm gibi ba'zıları pek çok evlenmişler, hiç birine izdivac yasak edilmemiş, Yahya ve Isa aleyhimasselâm da men'edildikleri için değil, evlenmek farz kılınmadığı, fi'l-ü terkinde harec bulunmadığı için evlenmediler ��ë × bæ a ß¤Š¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ó † ‰¦a ß Ô¤†¢ë‰¦=a›� ve Sh:»3905 Allahın emri biçilmiş bir kader bulunuyor. - Ezelde bilinip takdir edilmiş kat'î bir huküm bulunuyor, yâhud ezelde makdur olmakla beraber mükellefin kudretini de selb etmez, me'mur için de makdurdur. Binaenaleyh herkesin mukadderi olan kaderi başına gelir, bununla beraber mes'uliyyetine de mâni' olmaz. 39. ��a Û£ ˆ©íå í¢j Ü£¡Ì¢ìæ ‰¡ bÛ bp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡›� onlar, o Peygamberler ki hep Allahın risaletlerini tebliğ ediyorlardı, ya'ni senin gibi Resul idiler ��ë í ‚¤’ ì¤ã é¢›� ve ondan korkuyorlardı - bununla beraber rehbaniyyet yapmıyorlar, izdivac ediyorlardı ��ë Û b í ‚¤’ ì¤æ a y †¦a a¡Û£ b aÛÜ£¨é 6›� hem de Allahdan başka hiç birinden korkmuyorlardı - halktan çekinmiyorlardı ��ë × 1¨ó 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ y Ž©,îj¦b›� hisaba alacak, yâhud hisab görecek de Allah yeter - Allah korkusu başka bir korkuya hacet bırakmaz. Hasılı kelâm 40. ��ß b × bæ ß¢z à£ †¥ a 2 b¬ a y †§ ß¡å¤ ‰¡u bÛ¡Ø¢á¤›� Muhammed sizin ricalinizden hiç birinin babası değildir. - Ya'ni kendisinden tevellüd etmiş olmıyan sizin ricalinizden hiç birinin hakikat ma'nâsıyle babası olmamıştır. Binaenaleyh Zeydin de hakikatte babası değildir. Onun için hurmeti muhasere sabit olmaz ve bundan dolayı bir harec, mevzuı bahs olmaz. Gerçi Kasim, İbrahim, Tayyib, Tahir, Mutahher namında oğullarının babası olmuştur. Lâkin bunlar buluğa irmeden vefat ettikleri için rical ıdadına dahil olmamışlardır. Çünkü hakikatte recül, bâliğ olan erkeğe denir. Bununla beraber bâliğ olsa idiler o vakıt da « ��ß¡å¤ ‰¡u bÛ¡Ø¢á¤� » değil « ��ß¡å¤ ‰¡u bÛ¡é¡� » olurlar, yine umumı nefiy müntekız olmazdı, ya'ni o vakıt da ümmetin ricalinden hiç birinin hakikaten babası olmamış olurdu ��ë Û¨Ø¡å¤ ‰ ¢ì4 aÛÜ£¨é¡›� velâkin Allah Resulüdür. - Onun için babalardan ziyade şefekatli ve daha hayir hâhtır, ebedî hayatın sebebidir. Bu cihetle her Resul, Sh:»3906 ümmetinin bir babasıdır denebilir ise de bu bir mecaz ma'nâdır. Mecazın hukm-ü alâmeti de hakikatin ondan selbi sahih olmaktır. Doğrusu hakikaten baba değil, lâkin babadan daha şefekatli Allah Resulüdür. ��ë  bm á aÛä£ j¡î£©å 6›� hem de Hatemül'enbiyadır. - HÂTEM, Asın kıraetinde «ta» nın fethiyle mütebakısinde kesriyle okunur. Kesr ile hatim, ismi fâıl olup hatım eden, nihayete irdiren, yâhud mühürliyen demek olur. Feth ile hatem de ismi alet olup mühür demektir. Mühür de bir şey'in tevsık ve tasdikı için nihayete basıldığından hem âhir ma'nâsını hem tasdık ma'nâsını tezammun eder. Şu halde iki kıraet, hatemünnebıyyîn vasfının iki mefhumunu ayrı ayrı ıhtar ediyor. Ya'ni Muhammed Resulullah hem Peygamberleri hıtame irdiren son Peygamberdir. Âhirül'enbiyadır hem de bütün Peygamberleri tasdık ve tevsık eden ilâhî bir mühürdür. Eğer o gelmese idi diğer Peygamberler unutulup gidecek, tarihte onların mevcudiyyetlerini ve nübüvvetlerinin hakkıyyetini ılmen isbat etmek mümkin olmıyacaktı. Çünkü diğer Peygamberlerin hayat ve mevcudiyyetleri tarihin sînesinde hayatı Muhammed gibi vuzuh ve vusuk ile ma'lûm değildir. Öyle ki bu gün Kur'an olmasa idi Musâ ile Isânın bile varlıkları ciddiyyetle isbat olunamazdı. Hayat ve nübüvveti Muhammediyyenin tarihte vuzuh ve kat'ıyyetle ma'lûm olması sayesindedir ki diğer Peygamberlerin de mazıdeki nübüvvetlerini tasdık için bir vesîka elde edilmiş bulunuyor. Ayni zamanda Muhammed aleyhisselâm diğer Enbiyanın kendisi hakkındaki bişaretlerini tehakkuk ettirmek i'tibariyle de onların nübüvvetini mühürliyen ilâhî bir damgadır. Nübüvveti Muhammediyye ile beşeriyyet din noktai nazarından tekâmül gayesine irmiştir. Ondan sonra başka Peygamber beklememeli, nûri Muhammedîyi ta'kıb eylemelidir ��ë × bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡Ø¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ç Ü©îà¦;b›� Allah ise her şey'e Sh:»3907 alîm bulunuyor - her şey'i bilip duruyor, onun için bu ahkâmı emrediyor. ��QT› í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa a‡¤×¢Š¢ëa aÛÜ£¨é ‡¡×¤Š¦a × r©îŠ¦=a RT› ë  j£¡z¢ìê¢ 2¢Ø¤Š ñ¦ ë a •©îÜ¦b ST› ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©ô í¢– Ü£©ó Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ ë ß Ü¨¬÷¡Ø n¢é¢ Û¡î¢‚¤Š¡u Ø¢á¤ ß¡å aÛÄ£¢Ü¢à bp¡ a¡Û ó aÛä£¢ì‰¡6 ë × bæ 2¡bÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ‰ y©îà¦b TT› m z¡î£ n¢è¢á¤ í ì¤â í Ü¤Ô ì¤ã é¢  Ü bâ¥7 ë a Ç †£ Û è¢á¤ a u¤Š¦a × Š©íà¦b UT› í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛä£ j¡ó£¢ a¡ã£ b¬ a ‰¤ Ü¤ä bÚ ‘ bç¡†¦a ë ß¢j ’£¡Š¦a ë ã ˆ©íŠ¦=a VT› ë … aÇ¡î¦b a¡Û ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ 2¡b¡‡¤ã¡é© ë ¡Š au¦b ß¢ä©îŠ¦a WT› ë 2 ’£¡Š¡ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå 2¡b æ£ Û è¢á¤ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ï š¤Ü¦b × j©îŠ¦a XT› ë Û b m¢À¡É¡ aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå ë aÛ¤à¢ä bÏ¡Ô©îå ë … Ê¤ a ‡¨íè¢á¤ ë m ì ×£ 3¤ Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡6 ë × 1¨ó 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ×©îÜ¦b YT› í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ì¬a a¡‡ a ã Ø z¤n¢á¢ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä bp¡ q¢á£ Ÿ Ü£ Ô¤n¢à¢ìç¢å£ ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¡ a æ¤ m à Ž£¢ìç¢å£ Ï à b Û Ø¢á¤ Ç Ü î¤è¡å£ ß¡å¤ Ç¡†£ ñ§ m È¤n †£¢ëã è 7b Ï à n£¡È¢ìç¢å£ ë  Š£¡y¢ìç¢å£  Š ay¦b u à©îÜ¦b›�� Sh:»3908 ��PU› í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛä£ j¡ó£¢ a¡ã£ b¬ a y¤Ü Ü¤ä b Û Ù a ‹¤ë au Ù aÛ£¨n©ó¬ a¨m î¤o a¢u¢ì‰ ç¢å£ ë ß b ß Ü Ø o¤ í à©îä¢Ù ß¡à£ b¬ a Ï b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü î¤Ù ë 2 ä bp¡ Ç à£¡Ù ë 2 ä bp¡ Ç à£ bm¡Ù ë 2 ä bp¡  bÛ¡Ù ë 2 ä bp¡  bÛ bm¡Ù aÛ£¨n©ó ç bu Š¤æ ß È Ù 9 ë aß¤Š a ñ¦ ß¢ìª¤ß¡ä ò¦ a¡æ¤ ë ç j o¤ ã 1¤Ž è b Û¡Üä£ j¡ó£¡ a¡æ¤ a ‰ a… aÛä£ j¡ó£¢ a æ¤ í Ž¤n ä¤Ø¡z è >b  bÛ¡– ò¦ Û Ù ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå 6 Ó †¤ Ç Ü¡à¤ä b ß b Ï Š ™¤ä b Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ Ï©¬ó a ‹¤ë au¡è¡á¤ ë ß b ß Ü Ø o¤ a í¤à bã¢è¢á¤ Û¡Ø î¤Ü b í Ø¢ìæ Ç Ü î¤Ù y Š x¥6 ë × bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ë 1¢ì‰¦a ‰ y©îà¦b QU› m¢Š¤u©ó ß å¤ m ’ b¬õ¢ ß¡ä¤è¢å£ ë m¢÷¤ì¬©ô a¡Û î¤Ù ß å¤ m ’ b¬õ¢6 ë ß å¡ a2¤n Ì î¤o ß¡à£ å¤ Ç Œ Û¤o Ï Ü b u¢ä b€ Ç Ü î¤Ù 6 ‡¨Û¡Ù a …¤ã¨¬ó a æ¤ m Ô Š£ a Ç¤î¢ä¢è¢å£ ë Û b í z¤Œ æ£ ë í Š¤™ î¤å 2¡à b¬ a¨m î¤n è¢å£ ×¢Ü£¢è¢å£ 6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ í È¤Ü á¢ ß b Ï©ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡Ø¢á¤6 ë × bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü©îà¦b y Ü©îà¦b RU› Û bí z¡3£¢ Û Ù aÛä£¡Ž b¬õ¢ ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¢ ë Û b¬ a æ¤ m j †£ 4 2¡è¡å£ ß¡å¤ a ‹¤ë ax§ ë Û ì¤ a Ç¤v j Ù y¢Ž¤ä¢è¢å£ a¡Û£ b ß b ß Ü Ø o¤ í à©îä¢Ù 6 ë × bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ ‰ Ó©îj¦;b›�� Sh:»3909 Meali Şerifi Ey o bütün iyman edenler! Allahı çok anış anın 41 Ve ona sabah, akşam tesbîh edin 42 Odur ki o sizleri karanlıklardan aydınlığa çıkarmak için üzerinize feyz-u bereket indiriyor, ve mü'minlere rahîm bulunuyor 43 Ona kavuşacakları gün tahiyyeleri selâmdır ve onlar için kerîm bir ecir hazırlamıştır 44 Ey o Peygamber! Biz seni hakka bir şâhid hem bir müjdeci hem bir kocundurucu gönderdik 45 Hem Allaha izniyle bir da'vetçi ve nurlar saçan bir şavk 46 Mü'minlere müjdele: onlara Allahdan bir büyük fadıl var 47 Kâfirlere ve münafıklara itaat etme, onların ezalarını bırak da Allaha mütevekkil ol, Allah, vekîl olunca hepsine yeter 48 Ey o bütün iyman edenler! Mü'minleri nikâh ettiğiniz, sonra onlara dokunmadan talâk verdiğiniz vakıt üzerlerinde sayacağınız bir ıddet hakkınız yoktur, derhal müt'alarını verib onları güzel bir surette salıverin 49 Ey o Peygamber! Biz bilhassa sana şunları halâl kıldık: mehirlerini vermiş olduğun zevcelerini, ve Allahın sana ganimet kıldıklarından milki yemînin olan câriyeyi, ve ammin kızlarından, dayın kızlarından, teyzen kızlarından seninle beraber hicret etmiş olanları, bir de mü'mine bir kadın kendini Peygambere hibe ederse Peygamber nikâh etmek istediği takdirde onu, sâde sana, sair mü'minlere değil, onlara zevceleri ve milki yemînleri hakkında ne farz kıldığımız ma'lûmunuz, bunlar sana hiç bir darlık olmamak içindir, Allah gafûr rahîm bulunuyor 50 Onlardan dilediğini giri bırakırsın, dilediğini yanına alırsın, azleylediğinden de arzu ettiğinde sana günah yoktur, Onların gözleri aydınlanıb mahzun kalmamalarına ve kendilerine verdiğinle hepsinin hoşnud olmalarına en elverişli olan budur, Allah kalblerinizdekini bilir, Allah hem alîm hem halîm bulunuyor 51 Bundan başka kadınlar sana halâl olmaz, bunları başka zevcelere değiştirmek de olmaz, isterse husünleri çok hoşuna gitsin, meğer ki milki yemînin ola, Allah her şeye gözcü bulunuyor 52 Sh:»3910 41.��‡¡×¤Š¦a × r©îŠ¦=a›� çok zikir - vakıtlara galib ve takdis, temcid, tehlil, tahmid gibi Allaha lâyık zikrin envanına şâmil olur. Bununla beraber en'vaı zikr içinde tesbihin, evkat içinde sabah ile akşamın bilhassa ehemmiyyet ve fazıletine işaret için de 42.��ë  j£¡z¢ìê¢ 2¢Ø¤Š ñ¦ ë a •©îÜ¦b›� ve sabah akşam ona tesbih edin buyurmuştur. Çünkü tesbih ezkârın umdesi, sabah ile akşam da meşhur vakıtlardır. Maamafih sabah, akşam ta'birleri türkcemizde olduğu gibi Arabcada da ta'mimi evkat ile devamdan kinaye de olur. Kezalik zikr-ü tesbih namaza dahi şamildir. 43.��í¢– Ü£©ó Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ ë ß Ü¨¬÷¡Ø n¢é¢›� Hem kendisi hem Melâikesi üzerinize salât yağdırıyor. - SALÂT, Allahdan rahmet, Meleklerden istiğfar, mü'minlerden duâ demektir. Burada aynı fiil Allaha ve Melâikesine isnad edilmiş olduğu cihetle rahmet ve istiğfare şamil bir ınayeti mahsusa ma'nâsı ifade etmek lâzım gelir. 44.��m z¡î£ n¢è¢á¤ í ì¤â í Ü¤Ô ì¤ã é¢›� Ona kavuşacakları gün - öldükleri yâhud kabirden çıktıkları, yâhud Cennete girdikleri gün tahiyleri �� Ü bâ¥7›� selâm - her türlü mahzur ve afattan selâmet haberidir. ��a u¤Š¦a × Š©íà¦b›� Ecri kerîm - Cennet �� 45.� ��‘ bç¡†¦a›� Bir şâhid olmak üzere - Allahın birliğine şâhid, Allaha nasıl kulluk edileceğine istişhad edilecek örnek, ümmetin tasdikı tekzibi, icâbeti, ademi icâbeti gibi ahvaline, âmaline yarın Âhırette huzurı ilâhîde şehadet edecek şâhid 46.��… aÇ¡î¦b a¡Û ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ 2¡b¡‡¤ã¡é©›� Allahın izniyle bir da'vetçi - Allahın birliğine ve iymanı vacib olan sıfat ve ahkâmına iyman ile rızasına likasına doğru gitmeğe çağırıcı, hem de kendi kendine değil, Allahın izn-ü müsaadesi, teysîr-ü tevfikı ile çağırıcı. Sh:»3911 Yukarıda « ��a¡ã£ b¬ a ‰¤ Ü¤ä bÚ � » buyurulduğu halde burada bir de « ��2¡b¡‡¤ã¡é©� » kaydiyle takyid olunması bu da'vetin Allah tarafından bilhassa bir ınayet olmayınca yapılamıyacak gayet zor bir iş olduğuna bir tenbihi ifade eder. ��ë ¡Š au¦b ß¢ä©îŠ¦a›� Nurlandırıcı bir parlak şavk - cehalet ve şaşkınlık zulmetlerinde akılları, gönülleri aydınlatıp doğru yolu gösteren bir ışık 47.��ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ï š¤Ü¦b × j©îŠ¦a›� Allahdan bir büyük fadıl - Allahın Muhammed ümmetine mev'ud olan fadl-ü ıhsanı başka ümmetlere verilmiş olandan çok fazla ve büyüktür. 48. ��ë Û b m¢À¡É¡ aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå ë aÛ¤à¢ä bÏ¡Ô©îå ›� Kâfirlere ve münafıklara itaat etme - da'vet emrinde onlara müdara etmekten, tebliğde yumuşak davranmaktan, inzarda müsameha göstermekten nehiy buyuruluyor. Zecr-ü tenfirde mübalega ile tehyic için bu ma'nâ, tâatten nehiy suretinde ifade edilmiş ve Allahın emirlerini tebliğde cüz'î bir müsemeha kâfirlere ve münafıklara itaat etmek ma'nâsında olduğu anlatılmıştır. Çünkü kâfirler ve münafıklar onu arzu etmezler ��ë … Ê¤ a ‡¨íè¢á¤›� ve onların ezalarını bırak - burada eza faıline muzaf olmak zâhir, mef'ulünü muzaf olmak muhtemildir. Ya'ni bundan dolayı onların sana yaptıkları ve yapacakları eziyyetlere, rahatsızlıklara aldırma, ilişik etme, yâhud itaat etme, fakat ezaya da kalkışma ��ë m ì ×£ 3¤ Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� ve Allaha mütevekkil ol - gerek bunlarda ve gerek bunlar gibi yapacağın ve bırakacağın her hususta kendini Allaha ver, yardımı ondan iste, ona dayan ��ë × 1¨ó 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ×©îÜ¦b›� Allah, vekîl yeter - kâffei ahvalde kendisine tefvizı umur edilecek ancak odur, o hepsine kâfidir. Izmar mevkıinde ismi celîlin ızharı, hukmü ta'lîl ve cümlei tezyiliyyenin istıklâline tenbih içindir. Peygamberimiz aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm şâhid, mübeşşir, nezîr, daî ilâllah, siraci münîr diye beş Sh:»3912 vasf ile tavsıf olunduğu gibi bunlara mukabil birer hıtab ile de hıtab olunmuştur. Ancak şâhid hepsine tevzi, edildiği için mukabili ayrıca tasrih olunmamış, yâhud tebşirin delâleti ile iktifa kılınmıştır. Nezîre « ���Û b m¢À¡É¤ … Ê¤�� » dâi'ılallaha « ��m ì ×£ 3¤ Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡� » siracı münerî de işbu « �a¡×¤n¡1 b 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡� » tekabül ettirilmiştir. Çünkü bu ıhbarda da iktifa ile bir emir ma'nâsı vardır. Ve bununla o siracın nuru doğrudan doğruya Allahdan olduğuna beliğ bir tenbih yapılmıştır. « ��í Ø b…¢ ‹ í¤n¢è b í¢š©ó¬õ¢ ë Û ì¤ Û á¤ m à¤Ž Ž¤é¢ ã b‰¥6 ã¢ì‰¥ Ç Ü¨ó ã¢ì‰§6� » 49.��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ì¬a aÛƒ›� - Sûrenin başından beri Peygambere olan her « ��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛä£ j¡ó£¢� » nidasını, mü'minlere bir « ��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ì¬a� » nidası velyeylemiştir. Bu suretle bu Sûrede de bir Peygambere bir ümmetine, bir Peygambere bir ümmetine hıtab eden beş « ��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛä£ j¡ó£¢� » altı « ����í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ì¬a�� » nidası tevalî etmiştir. ��a¡‡ a ã Ø z¤n¢á¢ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä bp¡›� Mü'minleri nikâh ettiğiniz, - kitabiyyelerde de huküm böyledir. Fakat mü'minlere yaraşan mü'minleri nikâh etmek ve maadadan soyunu sıyanet eylemek olduğunu anlatmak için yalnız mü'minat zikredilmiştir. ��q¢á£ Ÿ Ü£ Ô¤n¢à¢ìç¢å£ ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¡ a æ¤ m à Ž£¢ìç¢å£ ›� sonra da onları kendilerine dokunmadan boşadığınız vakıt - dokunmaktan murad duhuldür. Ancak halveti sahiha, ya'ni hiç bir mani'siz tenha kalmak da o ma'nâdadır. Çünkü gizli şeylerin alâmeti zâhiresi o şey makamına kaim olur. Binaenaleyh halveti sahiha veya mücamcat olmaksızın mücerred temass olursa dokunulmamış sayılır ��Ï à b Û Ø¢á¤ Ç Ü î¤è¡å£ ß¡å¤ Ç¡†£ ñ§ m È¤n †£¢ëã è 7b›� sizin için onlar üzerinizde saydıracağınız bir ıddet hakkınız yoktur. - Bundan anlaşılır ki kadınların ıddet beklemesi esas i'tibariyle kocalarının bir hakkıdır. Onun suyunun muhafazası içindir. O sebeble bir hakkı şeri'dir. Onun için duhul, vakı' olmayınca o hak sabit olmaz. ��Ï à n£¡È¢ìç¢å£ ›� derhal kendilerine Sh:»3913 müt'alarını verin - sûrei «Bakare» de geçtiği üzere müt'anın vücubu, mehir kesilmediği takdirdedir. Mehir takdir edilmiş ise onun yarısı lâzım gelir, maamafih bu âyetin ıtlakına nazaran o surette de mut'a vacib değil ise de müstehabb olduğu hakkında Hanefiyyece bir rivayet vardır. Müt'anın ta'rifi hakkında sûrei «Bakare» de « �� ë ß n¡£È¢ìç¢å£ 7 Ç Ü ó aÛ¤à¢ì¡É¡ Ó † ‰¢ê¢ ë Ç Ü ó aÛ¤à¢Ô¤n¡Š¡ Ó † ‰¢ê¢7� » bak. 50.��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛä£ j¡ó£¢ a¡ã£ b¬ a y¤Ü Ü¤ä b Û Ù ›� Ey o Peygamber! biz sana hassaten şunları halâl kıldık - Peygambere evlâ ve efdal olan zikr-ü beyan buyurulmuştur. Zira EVVELÂ: ��a ‹¤ë au Ù aÛ£¨n©ó¬ a¨m î¤o a¢u¢ì‰ ç¢å£ ›� ecirlerini, ya'ni mehirlerini verdiğin zevcelerin - şübhesiz mehri verilmiş olan zevcenin gönlü, verilmeyenden daha hoştur. SANİYEN: bir adamın bizzat kendisinin yaptığı harbde iğtinam ederek malik olduğu cariye elbette satın aldığı cariyeden daha temiz ve daha şübhesizdir. SALİSEN: beraberinde hicret eden akribaları da hicret etmiyenlerinden daha şereflidir. Maamafih ba'zılarının dediği gibi mehrin evvel verilmesi Peygamberin hassasından olması da muhtemildir. Netekim amca ve hala, dayı ve teyze kızlarının hıllinde ��aÛ£¨n©ó ç bu Š¤æ ß È Ù 9›� beraberinde hicret edenler - diye kaydlanması da Peygamberin bir hassası olmak zâhirdir. Bunu şu rivayet de te'yid eder: Ebû Talbin kızı Ûmmühânî şöyle demiştir: Resulullah sallâllahü aleyhi vesellem mukaddema bana namzed olmuştu, ben ı'tizar eyledim ma'zur gördü, sonra da Allah tealâ bu âyeti indirdi ben ona halâl olamadım, çünkü ben onunla hicret etmemiştim, tulekadan idim. Kezalik ��ë aß¤Š a ñ¦ ß¢ìª¤ß¡ä ò¦ a¡æ¤ ë ç j o¤ ã 1¤Ž è b Û¡Üä£ j¡ó£¡›� ve nefsini Peygambere hibe eden mü'mine bir kadın - ya'ni mehirsiz olarak bıd'ını temlik eden kadın, amma mutlak Sh:»3914 değil ��a¡æ¤ a ‰ a… aÛä£ j¡ó£¢ a æ¤ í Ž¤n ä¤Ø¡z è >b›� Peygamber onu nikâk etmek istediği takdirde - böyle mehirsiz olarak nikâh da Peygamberin hassasındandır. Ba'zıları Meymune binti Hâris, Zeyneb binti Huzeymetel'ensariyye, Ümmi'şerîk binti Câbir ve Havle binti Hakîm bu suretle kendilerini hibe etmişlerdi demiş ise de İbni Abbas bunun fı'len vakı' olmadığını, ya'ni Peygamberin bu suretle hiç bir kadını tezevvüc etmediğini söylemiştir. �� bÛ¡– ò¦ Û Ù ›� bütün bunlar senin için hâlıs üzere, sâde sana mahsus bulunmak üzere halâl kılındı ��ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå 6›� mü'minlere değil - çünkü zikrolunan kayıdlarla hepsinin hılli sair mü'minler hakkında mütehakkık değildir. Adedce de keyfiyyetçe de fark vardır. ��Ó †¤ Ç Ü¡à¤ä b ß b Ï Š ™¤ä b Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ Ï©¬ó a ‹¤ë au¡è¡á¤ ë ß b ß Ü Ø o¤ a í¤à bã¢è¢á¤›� onlara zevceleri ve milki yemînleri olan cariyeleri hakkında farz kıldığımız, takdir-ü teşri' buyurduğumuz ahkâmı hakkiyle bilmişizdir. - Ya'ni onlara lâyık olanı, menfeat ve maslâhatlarını bilerek takdir etmişiz ve bildirmişizdir ki Sûrei «Nisa» da geçtiği üzere dörde kadardır. Onun için bu beyan olunanları sair mü'minlere değil sâde sana halâl kıldık ��Û¡Ø î¤Ü b í Ø¢ìæ Ç Ü î¤Ù y Š x¥6›� şunun için ki sana hiç bir harec, bir darlık olmasın, olmasın da kalbin sana huzur içinde vahyi ilâhîye cilvegâh olsun. 51. ��m¢Š¤u©ó ß å¤ m ’ b¬õ¢ ß¡ä¤è¢å£ ›� onlardan dilediğini irca edersin - geriye bırakırsın dilediğini de yanına alırsın - müteaddid zevcesi olanlara sıra ile bir nevbet ta'kıb etmek vâcibdir. Buna ��ë m¢÷¤ì¬©ô a¡Û î¤Ù ß å¤ m ’ b¬õ¢6›� denilir. Fakat Peygamberin havasından olmak üzere ona kasim, vâcib kılınmayıp meşiyyetini Sh:»3915 bırakılıyor ��ë ß å¡ a2¤n Ì î¤o ß¡à£ å¤ Ç Œ Û¤o ›� azlettiğinden, ya'ni bıraktığın yâhud boşadığından arzu ettiğine rucu' eylediğin surette de ��Ï Ü b u¢ä b€ Ç Ü î¤Ù 6›� üstüne bir günah yoktur. �‡¨Û¡Ù ›� bu - huküm, ya'ni tertib üzere nevbetle kasm sana vâcib kılınmayıp böyle senin arzu ve meşiyyetine bırakılması ��a …¤ã¨¬ó a æ¤ m Ô Š£ a Ç¤î¢ä¢è¢å£ ›� onların gözlerinin aydın olmasına ��ë Û b í z¤Œ æ£ ›� ve gözleri aydın olup da mahzun olmamalarına ��ë í Š¤™ î¤å 2¡à b¬ a¨m î¤n è¢å£ ×¢Ü£¢è¢å£ 6›� ve senin kendilerine verdiğin ile, yaptığın muamele ve ihsan hoşnud olmalarına daha elverişlidir - çünkü o, bir kerre hepsinin müsâvi oldukları bir hukümdür, sonra sen beyinlerini müsavi tutar kasm yaparsan onu senin bir ihsanın bilerek sevineceklerdir. Ve eğer ba'zısını tercih edecek olursan onu da Allahın bir hukmiyle yaptığını bilecekler yine gönülleri hoş olacaktır. Bundan anlaşılır ki zevceleri sevindirmek, gönüllerini hoş etmek de şer'ın gözettiği makasıddandır. ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ í È¤Ü á¢ ß b Ï©ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡Ø¢á¤6›� kalblerinizdekini de Allah bilir - hatırlarınızdan neler geçiyor, gönüller neler istiyor, ne duyguda, ne niyyette bulunuyor hepsini bilir. Onun için kalblerinizi de güzel tutmağa çalışın! ��ë × bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü©îà¦b y Ü©îà¦b›� ALÎM, mübalega ile âlim, çok pek çok bilir, onun için gizli açık neyiniz varsa bilir. Fakat halîmdir, ukubette acele edivermez, imhal eder de ihmal etmez, o halde te'hırine de mağrur olmamalı ve çok titizlik etmemelidir. 52.��Û bí z¡3£¢ Û Ù aÛä£¡Ž b¬õ¢ ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¢›� sana bundan öte kadınlar halâl Sh:»3916 olmaz - Muhayyer kılınıp da seni ıhtiyar eden dokuz zevceden maada kadın tezevvüc etmek câiz olmaz. Bunlar Aişe binti Ebi Bekir, Hafsa binti Ömer, Ümmihabibe binti ebî Süfyan, Sevde binti Zem'a, Ümmiseleme binti ebi Ümeyye, Safiyye binti Huyeyyilhayberiyye, Meymune bintilhârisilhilâliyye, Zeyneb binti Cahşil'esediyye, Cüveyriyye bintilhârisilmustalikıyye radıyallahü anhünne hazarâtı idiler ��ë Û b¬ a æ¤ m j †£ 4 2¡è¡å£ ß¡å¤ a ‹¤ë ax§›� onları başka zevcelere değiştirmen de olmaz. - ya'ni bunları boşayıp yerlerine başka kadınlar tezevvüc etmen de câiz olmaz. Onlar Allah ve Resulünü ıhtiyar ettikleri için Allah tealâ da onları böyle ikrâm ve taltıf buyurmuş, Resulullah da vefatına kadar bunlara hasreylemiş, vefatında da onlar ümmehatı mü'minîn olarak kalmış idi ��ë Û ì¤ a Ç¤v j Ù y¢Ž¤ä¢è¢å£ ›� husünleri tuhafına gitse bile - bilfarz alacağın kadınların güzellikleri takdirine lâyık olsa bile halâl olmaz. İbni Atıyye tefsirinde der ki: bu lâfız, bir adamın evlenmek istediği kadına nazar etmesi câiz olduğuna delildir �açg�. Netekim Mugire ibni Şu'be ve Muhammed ibni Mesleme hadîsleriyle sünende de varid olmuştur. ��a¡Û£ b ß b ß Ü Ø o¤ í à©îä¢Ù 6›� Ancak elinin milki olan müstesna - çünkü onlar halâl ��ë × bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ ‰ Ó©îj¦;b›� bununla beraber Allah her şey'e gözcü bulunuyor - onun için ondan korkmalı, hududunu tecavüz etmemeli, halâldan harama geçmemeli, bu tezyil, yukarısını itmam ederken aşağısına bir mukaddime oluyor. Peygambere bu hıtabdan sonra hanesinin ve zevcelerini hukukuna müteallık olmak üzere nâsın riayetle mükellef oldukları vecîbeleri beyan için alel'umum ehli iymana şöyle nida buyuruluyor: Sh:»3917 ��SU› í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa Û b m †¤¢Üì¢a 2¢î¢ìp aÛä£ j¡ó£¡ a¡Û£ b¬ a æ¤ í¢ìª¤‡ æ Û Ø¢á¤ a¡Û¨ó Ÿ È bâ§ Ë î¤Š ã bÃ¡Š©íå a¡ã¨îé¢= ë Û¨Ø¡å¤ a¡‡ a …¢Ç©în¢á¤ Ï b…¤¢Ü¢ìa Ï b¡‡ a Ÿ È¡à¤n¢á¤ Ï bã¤n ’¡Š¢ëa ë Û b ß¢Ž¤n b¤ã¡Ž©,îå Û¡z †©ís§6 a¡æ£ ‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¤ × bæ í¢ìª¤‡¡ô aÛä£ j¡ó£ Ï î Ž¤n z¤ï© ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤9 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û bí Ž¤n z¤ï© ß¡å aÛ¤z Õ£¡6 ë a¡‡ a  b Û¤n¢à¢ìç¢å£ ß n bÇ¦b Ï Ž¤÷ Ü¢ìç¢å£ ß¡å¤ ë ‰ a¬õ¡ y¡v bl§6 ‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¤ a Ÿ¤è Š¢ Û¡Ô¢Ü¢ì2¡Ø¢á¤ ë Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡å£ 6 ë ß b × bæ Û Ø¢á¤ a æ¤ m¢ìª¤‡¢ëa ‰ ¢ì4 aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë Û b¬ a æ¤ m ä¤Ø¡z¢ì¬a a ‹¤ë au é¢ ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ê©¬ a 2 †¦6a a¡æ£ ‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¤ × bæ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ç Ä©îà¦b TU› a¡æ¤ m¢j¤†¢ëa ‘ î¤÷¦b a ë¤ m¢‚¤1¢ìê¢ Ï b¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é × bæ 2¡Ø¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ç Ü©îà¦b UU› Û b u¢ä b€ Ç Ü î¤è¡å£ Ï©¬ó a¨2 b¬ö¡è¡å£ ë Û b¬ a 2¤ä b¬ö¡è¡å£ ë Û b¬ a¡¤ì aã¡è¡å£ ë Û b¬ a 2¤ä b¬õ¡ a¡¤ì aã¡è¡å£ ë Û b¬ a 2¤ä b¬õ¡ a  ì am¡è¡å£ ë Û b ã¡Ž b¬ö¡è¡å£ ë Û b ß b ß Ü Ø o¤ a í¤à bã¢è¢å£ 7 ë am£ Ô©îå aÛÜ£¨é 6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é × bæ Ç Ü¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ ‘ è©î†¦a›�� Sh:»3918 ��VU› a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ë ß Ü¨¬÷¡Ø n é¢ í¢– Ü£¢ìæ Ç Ü ó aÛä£ j¡ó£¡6 í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa • Ü£¢ìa Ç Ü î¤é¡ ë  Ü£¡à¢ìa m Ž¤Ü©îà¦b WU› a¡æ£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå í¢ìª¤‡¢ëæ aÛÜ£¨é ë ‰ ¢ìÛ é¢ Û È ä è¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ï¡ó aÛ†£¢ã¤î b ë aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ ë a Ç †£ Û è¢á¤ Ç ˆ a2¦b ß¢è©îä¦b XU› ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå í¢ìª¤‡¢ëæ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ë aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä bp¡ 2¡Ì î¤Š¡ ß ba×¤n Ž j¢ìa Ï Ô †¡ ay¤n à Ü¢ìa 2¢è¤n bã¦b ë a¡q¤à¦b ß¢j©îä¦;b›�� Meali Şerifi Ey o bütün iyman edenler! Vaktına bakmaksızın yemeğe izin verilmedikçe size Peygamberin evlerine girmeyin ve lâkin çağırıldığınız vakıt da girin, yemeği yediğinizde de hemen dağılın, söz, sohbet için de izinsiz girmeyin, çünkü o, Peygambere eza veriyor, üzerine de sizden utanıyor, fakat Allah hakkı söylemekten sıkılmaz, hem haremlerine gerekli bir şey soracağınız vakıt da bir perde arkasından sorun, öyle yapmanız, hem sizin kalbleriniz ve hem onların kalbleri için daha temizdir, ve sizin Resulullaha eza etmeniz olamaz, arkasından zevcelerini nikâh eylemeniz de olamaz. Çünkü o günah, Allah ındinde çok büyük bulunuyor 53 Eğer bir şey açıklar veya gizlerseniz şübhe yok ki Allah her şeye alîm bulunuyor 54 O zevcelere şunlarda günah yoktur: ne ataları, ne oğulları, ne biraderleri, ne biraderlerinin oğulları, ne hemşirelerinin oğulları, ne kendi kadınları ne de ellerindeki milklerinde, bununla beraber Allaha korunun (ey Peygamberin zevceleri) çünkü Allah her şey üzerine şâhid bulunuyor 55 Muhakkak ki Allah ve Melâikesi Peygambere hep salât ile tekrim ederler, ey o bütün iyman edenler! haydin ona teslimiyyetle salât-ü selâm Sh:»3919 getirin 56 Çünkü Allah ve Resulüne eza edenler muhakkak ki Allah onları Dünyada ve Âhırette lâ'netlemiş (rahmeti sahasından koğmuş) ve onlara pek hakaretli bir azâb hazırlamıştır 57 Mü'minîn ve mü'minâta istihkak kesbetmedikleri bir vechile ezâ edenler de şübhesiz bir bühtan (açık bir vebal) yüklenmişlerdir 58 53.��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa Û b m †¤¢Üì¢a aÛƒ›� - Ümmetin Peygamber ile hali iki vecih üzerindedir. Birisi halvettedir. O vakıt vacib olan iz'ac etmemektir. İşte « ��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa Û b m †¤¢Üì¢a 2¢î¢ìp aÛä£ j¡ó£¡� » hıtabı ile bu, beyan olunuyor. İkincisi de cem'ıyyettedir. O vakıt vacib olan da ızharı ta'zîmdır. « ��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa • Ü£¢ìa Ç Ü î¤é¡ ë  Ü£¡à¢ìa m Ž¤Ü©îà¦b� » hitabiyle de bu, beyan olunuyor. Sûrei «Nûr» da « ��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa Û b m †¤¢Ü¢ìa 2¢î¢ìm¦b Ë î¤Š 2¢î¢ìm¡Ø¢á¤ y n£¨ó m Ž¤n b¤ã¡Ž¢ìa ë m¢Ž Ü£¡à¢ìa Ç Ü¨¬ó a ç¤Ü¡è 6b� » buyurulmuş, kendi evlerinizden başka evlere sahiblerinden izin almaksızın girmeyiniz diye nehyedilmiş idi, bu huküm, ammolduğu için elbette Peygamberin evlerine dahi şamil idi, fakat « ��a Ûä£ j¡ó£¢ a ë¤Û¨ó 2¡bÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ß¡å¤ a ã¤1¢Ž¡è¡á¤ ë a ‹¤ë au¢é¢¬ a¢ß£ è bm¢è¢á¤6� » buyurulmakla Peygamberin mü'minlere nefislerinden daha evlâ ve zevceleri onların anaları olması mü'minlerin hanei saadete kendi evleri gibi istiyzansız girebilmelerine mesağ verecek zannedilebilirdi. İşte bu âyet hem böyle bir zanne mesağ olmadığını anlatıyor, hem bu vesîle ile ezvacı tahirata hıcabı emr ediyor, hem de ümmehatı mü'minîn olmalarının ma'nâsını iyzah eyliyor. Âyetten anlaşıldığına, İbni Abbastan da rivayet olunduğuna göre bir takım kimselere vakıt vakıt Resulullahın hanesinde yemek yediriliyordu. Bunlar ba'zan yemekten evvel gelip yetişinciye kadar bekliyorlar, yemekten sonra da hemen çıkıp gitmiyorlar, aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm sıkılıyordu, bu âyet, nâzil oldu. Zeynebi tezevvüc buyurduğu zaman yapılan velîmede nâzil olduğu da Buharî, Tirtimizî ve sairede Hazreti Enesden rivayet olunmuştur. ��a¡Û£ b¬ a æ¤ í¢ìª¤‡ æ Û Ø¢á¤ a¡Û¨ó Ÿ È bâ§›� Taama izin verilmedikçe size « �Û¡À È bâ¡� » denilmeyip « �a¡Û¨ó Ÿ È bâ§� » denilmesi izinde da'vet ma'nâsına tazmin içindir. Beyzavînin ifadesine göre bu Sh:»3920 tazmînin nüktesi de izin verilse bile taama çağırılmadan varmak güzel olmıyacağını ış'ardır. ��Ë î¤Š ã bÃ¡Š©íå a¡ã¨îé¢=›� Yemek vaktına bakmaksızın, yâhud yemeğin olmasını gözetmeksizin veya gözetmemek üzere girmeyin - İNA, bir şey'in vaktı gelip çatmak, yâhud bir şey kemalini bulup yetişmek ma'nâlarına gelir. Burada ikisiyle de tefsir edilmiştir. İşbu « ��Ë î¤Š ã bÃ¡Š©íå � » kaydi « ��Û b m †¤¢Üì¢a� » nun faılinden haldir. Ya'ni vaktına bakmaksızın girmeyin, yâhud « �ÛØá� » de ki « �×á� » den haldir. Ya'ni vaktı gözetmemeniz beklememeniz üzere size taama izin verilmedikçe girmeyin ��ë Û¨Ø¡å¤ a¡‡ a …¢Ç©în¢á¤ Ï b…¤¢Ü¢ìa›� ve lâkin çağrıldığınız vakıt da girin - vaktından evvel de olsa girin ��Ï b¡‡ a Ÿ È¡à¤n¢á¤ Ï bã¤n ’¡Š¢ëa›� fakat yemeği yediğiniz vakıt da hemen dağılın - hiç durmayın ��ë Û b ß¢Ž¤n b¤ã¡Ž©,îå Û¡z †©ís§6›� söz dinlemek veya sohbet etmek üzere izin verilmedikçe girmeyin - bu da « ��Ë î¤Š ã bÃ¡Š©íå � » üzerine ma'tuftur. Bizim anlayışımıza göre bu kaydin faidesi taamdan maada makasıd için de izinsiz duhulün nehyini ta'mîm etmektir. ��a¡æ£ ‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¤›� Çünkü o izinsiz, vakıtsız giriş ve duruş ��× bæ í¢ìª¤‡¡ô aÛä£ j¡ó£ ›� Peygambere eza veriyordu - hanesini daraltıyor, ehli beyti sıkıyordu ��Ï î Ž¤n z¤ï© ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤9›� fakat sizden utanıyor girmeyin, çıkın demekten sıkılıyordu ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û bí Ž¤n z¤ï© ß¡å aÛ¤z Õ£¡6›� Halbuki Allah haktan sıkılmaz -ya'ni sûrei «Nûr» âyeti mucebine başkasının hanesine izinsiz girenlerin ve hacetten fazla duranların çıkarılması bir haktır. O halde Allahın söylediği gibi söylemekten sıkılmamak gerektir. « ��ë a¡æ¤ Ó©î3 Û Ø¢á¢ a‰¤u¡È¢ìa Ï b‰¤u¡È¢ìa ç¢ì a ‹¤×¨ó Û Ø¢á¤6� » ��ë a¡‡ a  b Û¤n¢à¢ìç¢å£ ß n bÇ¦b›� Sh:»3921 - İzn ile girdiğiniz takdirde de kadınlara bir meta', gerekli bir şey soracağınız veya istiyeceğiniz vakıt ��Ï Ž¤÷ Ü¢ìç¢å£ ß¡å¤ ë ‰ a¬õ¡ y¡v bl§6›� artık onlara bir hıcab: ya'ni görülmelerine mâni' bir perde, bir siper arkasından sorun. - Bundan böyle harem farz kılınmıştır ki o zamana kadar Arabda âdet değil idi. ��‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¤›� öyle yapmanız - izinsiz girmemek, çabuk dağılmak, hareme soracağınızı hicab arkasından sormak ��a Ÿ¤è Š¢ Û¡Ô¢Ü¢ì2¡Ø¢á¤ ë Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡å£ 6›� hem sizin kalbleriniz hem onların kalbleri için daha ziyade temizliktir. - Şeytanî hatıralardan, vesveselerden uzaklaşırsınız, hem kadınların, hem erkeklerin ıffet ve ısmet hisleri daha ziyade yükselir, edeb, nezahet, takva, ıhtiram artar ��ë ß b × bæ Û Ø¢á¤ a æ¤ m¢ìª¤‡¢ëa ‰ ¢ì4 aÛÜ£¨é¡›� hem Resulullah ezalandırmanız, incitmeniz, sizin için doğru ve câiz olamaz - ona hak ve salâhiyyetiniz olmadığı gibi size yaraşmaz ve hakkınız da iyi olmaz. Onun için onu incitmesi melfuz olan ahval-ü harekâtın hepsinden sakınmalı, hiç birini tecviz etmemelisiniz. ��ë Û b¬ a æ¤ m ä¤Ø¡z¢ì¬a a ‹¤ë au é¢ ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ê©¬ a 2 †¦6a›� onun arkasından, ya'ni vefatından sonra zevcelerini nikâh etmeniz de ebeden olamaz - işte onların ümmehâtı mü'minîn olmalarının asıl ma'nâsı budur. Analar gibi nikâhlarının ebeden câiz olmamasıdır. ��a¡æ£ ‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¤›� çünkü o günâh - Peygambere ezâ etmek bu cümleden olmak üzere arkasından zevcelerini nikâh eylemek günâhı ��× bæ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ç Ä©îà¦b›� Allah ındinde çok büyük bulunuyor - Peygambere kasden eza etmek küfrolduğu gibi zevcelerinin nikâhını halâl saymak da öyledir. Vefatında da ındallah öyle muazzam ve Sh:»3922 öyle vacibütta'zîmdır. 54.��a¡æ¤ m¢j¤†¢ëa ‘ î¤÷¦b a ë¤ m¢‚¤1¢ìê¢›� siz bir şey'i açıklasanız da gizleseniz de - gerek ezâ kabîlinden olsun gerek ta'zîm, gerek hayır, gerek şer her hangi bir şey, Allah onu bilir. Zira ��Ï b¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é × bæ 2¡Ø¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ç Ü©îà¦b›� şübhe yok ki Allah her şey'e alîm bulunuyor - onun için ne yapacağını da bilir. Rivayet olunuyor ki: bu hicab âyeti nâzil olunca babalar, oğullar, akribalar: ya Resulullah, bizlerde mi onlara perde arkasından konuşacağız? demişler, onun üzerine de bu âyet nâzil olmuş 55.��Û b u¢ä b€ Ç Ü î¤è¡å£ ›� onlara, ya'ni o zevceler üzerine şunlar da günâh yok ��Ï©¬ó a¨2 b¬ö¡è¡å£ ›� ne atalarında - ki babalar ve bütün dedeler, amca ile dayı da bu hukümdedir. Maamafih bu ikisi tasrih edilmediği için ba'zı ulemâ amca ve dayı yanında başörtüsüz oturmayı mekruh görmüşlerdir. Sûrei «Nûr» a da bak ilh... ����ë Û b ã¡Ž b¬ö¡è¡å£ ›�� ve ne kendi kadınlarında - kadınların kadınları alel'umum teallukatlarından olan kadınlarla tanıdıkları müsliman kadınlar ��ë am£ Ô©îå aÛÜ£¨é 6›� bununla beraber Allahdan korkun, iyi korunun - takvalı, ihtiyatlı bulunun ey Peygamberin zevceleri �����a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é × bæ Ç Ü¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ ‘ è©î†¦a›� çünkü Allah her şey'e karşı şâhid bulunuyor. - Buharî şerhı Aynîde Kazıy Iyazın beyanı vechile der ki: Peygamberin zevcelerine mahsus olan hıcab yüz ve ellerde dahi hılâfsız olarak kendilerine farzdır. Onun için ne şehadet ne diğer bir sebeble yüzlerini ve ellerini açmaları kendilerine câiz olmadığı gibi çıktıkları zaman şahıslarını ızhar etmek de câiz değildi, netekim Hazreti Hafsa babası vefat ettiği gün çıktığında şahsını örtmüştü. Vefatında da üzerine bir kubbe bina edilmişti �açg�. Sh:»3923 56.��a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ë ß Ü¨¬÷¡Ø n é¢ í¢– Ü£¢ìæ Ç Ü ó aÛä£ j¡ó£¡6›� çünkü Allah ve melâikesi Peygamberi hep selavatlar dururlar - Allah tealâ rahmet ve in'amiyle, Melekler istiğfarları ve hizmetleriyle Peygambere daima tekrim etmektedirler. Bu sâyede yukarıda « ��ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©ô í¢– Ü£©ó Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ ë ß Ü¨¬÷¡Ø n¢é¢ Û¡î¢‚¤Š¡u Ø¢á¤ ß¡å aÛÄ£¢Ü¢à bp¡ a¡Û ó aÛä£¢ì‰¡6� » buyurulduğu üzere mü'minlere feyzı ilâhî inmektedir. ��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa • Ü£¢ìa Ç Ü î¤é¡ ë  Ü£¡à¢ìa m Ž¤Ü©îà¦b›� ey o bütün iyman edenler! Sizler ona salât-ü selâm getirin, selâmlıyarak teslim olun « ��aÛÜ£ è¢á£ • 3£¡ Ç Ü¨ó ß¢z à£ †§P a ÛŽ£ Ü bâ¢ Ç Ü î¤Ù í b a í£¢è b aÛä£ j¡ó£¢P • Ü£ ó aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü î¤é¡ ë  Ü£ á P a Û–£ Ü bñ¢ ë aÛŽ£ Ü bâ¢ Ç Ü î¤Ù í b ‰ ¢ì4 aÛÜ£¨é¡� » gibi duâlarla onun üzerine Allahın salevat ve rahmet-ü berekâtını niyaz edin. Ve selâm vererek tekrim edin. Ve bir ma'nâya göre hiç incitmiyerek teslim olun, inkıyad edin. Bu âyet gösterir ki Peygambere salevât getirmek farzdır. Ancak tekrarına taarruz yoktur. Sahih olan budur ki ismi zikrolundukça vacib olur. Bu hususta bir çok hadîsler rivayet olunmuştur. Ezcümle aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm buyurmuştur ki: « �‰ Ë¡á a ã¤Ñ¢ ‰ u¢3§ ‡¢×¡Š¤p¢ Ç¡ä¤† ê¢ Ï Ü á¤ í¢– 3£¡ Ç Ü ó£ � » burnu sürtülsün o adamınki yanında ben zikrolunmuşmudur da bana salevat getirmemiştir. Yine buyurmuştur ki: Allah tealâ bana iki Melek müvekkel kıldı ben bir müslimin yanında anıldım da bana salevât getirdimi behemehal o iki Melek ona « �Ë 1 Š aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û Ù � » derler, Allah tealâ ve sâir Melâikesi de o iki Meleke cevaben « �a¨ß¡îå � » derler. Bir müslimin yanında zikrolundum da bana salevat getirmedimi behemehal o iki Melek «Allah sana mağrifet etmesin» derler, Allah tealâ ve sâir Melâikesi de o iki Meleke cevaben « �a¨ß¡îå � » derler. Ba'zıları da zikri tekerrür etse bile bir mecliste bir kerre vacib olur demiştir. Netekim secde âyetinde böyledir. Kezalik her duânın evvelinde ve Âhirinde de vacibdir. Namazda « ��aÛÜ£ è¢á£ • Ü£¡ó Ç Ü¨ó ß¢z à£ †§ ë Ç Ü¨ó a¨4¡ ß¢z à£ †§ × à b • Ü£ î¤o Ç Ü¨ó a«¡2¤Š¨ç©îá ë Ç Ü¨ó a¨4¡ a«¡2¤Š¨ç©îá a«¡ã£ Ù y à©î†¥ ß v©î†¥�� » diye salevât okumak biz Hanefiyyece namazın vacibatından değildir sünnettir. İbrahimi nehaîden merviydir: eshabı kirâm teşehhüddeki « ��a ÛŽ£ Ü bâ¢ Ç Ü î¤Ù a í£¢è b aÛä£ j¡ó£¢ ë ‰ y¤à ò¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë 2 Š × bm¢é¢� » ile iktifa edebilirlerdi demiştir. Lâkin Sh:»3924 İmamı Şafiî Hazretleri namazın cevazı için salevât, şarttır vacibdir demiştir. Eshab sormuşlar: ya Resulullah selâm vermeyi biliyoruz, fakat salâtı nasıl getireceğiz demişler, o vakıt namazda okunan salevât duâsı ta'lim buyurulmuştur. Peygamberlerden maadasına salevât tebean caiz olursa da istıklâlen mekruhtur. Çünkü orfte Peygamberlerin şıarıdır. Netekim Peygamber azîz ve celîl olmakla beraber hakkında « �Ç Š£ ë u 3£ � » denmez. 57.��a¡æ£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå í¢ìª¤‡¢ëæ aÛÜ£¨é ë ‰ ¢ìÛ é¢›� Zira Allaha ve Resulüne eza edenler - Allaha eza ta'biri mecazdır. Allah hakkında lâyık olmıyan söz söyliyen ve yâhud Allahın razı olmıyacağı fiıller yapan ve yâhud Allahın sevdiği kullarına eza eden demektir. ��Û È ä è¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢›� Allah onları lâ'netlemiş, rahmeti sahasından uzaklaştırmış ��Ï¡ó aÛ†£¢ã¤î b ë aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡›� Dünyada da Âhırette de - Dünyada mel'unlukları hayır ve hidayetten mahrumiyyetleridir. ��ë a Ç †£ Û è¢á¤ Ç ˆ a2¦b ß¢è©îä¦b›� ve onlara mühîn - ya'ni tahkır, tezlil edici bir azâb hazırlamıştır. 58. ��ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå í¢ìª¤‡¢ëæ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ë aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä bp¡ 2¡Ì î¤Š¡ ß ba×¤n Ž j¢ìa›� Mü'minlere ve mü'minelere: iktisab etmedikleri, ya'ni sebebiyyet vermedikleri, müstehıkkolmadıkları bir vechile eza edenlere de - mutlak eza, maddî veya ma'nevî, kavlî ve fi'lîden eamdır. « ��2¡Ì î¤Š¡ ß ba×¤n Ž j¢ìa� » Kaydı da iktisab ve istihkaka göre had ve ta'zir gibi adaletle emir bil'maruf ve nehiy anilmünkerden ihtirazdır. Allah ve Resulü hakkında ise böyle bir istihkak mülâhazası asla varid değildir. Onun için Allah ve Resulüne her ne suretle olursa olsun eza edenler mutlaka mel'un ve azâbı mühîne müstehıkkoldukları gibi mü'minîn ve mü'minata da müstehıkkolmadıkları bir vecih ve suretle eza edenler ��Ï Ô †¡ ay¤n à Ü¢ìa 2¢è¤n bã¦b›� bir bühtan yüklenmemişlerdir. - Sh:»3925 İşidenin donakalacağı şenî' bir yalan çirkin bir isnad ve iftira ki sözle olan ezada bu bühtan sarih, fi'lî olan ezada zımmî olur. ��ë a¡q¤à¦b ß¢j©îä¦;b›� Hem açık bir günah, besbelli bir vebal - Münafıklardan ve fasıklardan bir takım çapkınlar geceleyin kazâi hâcet için çıkan kadınları ta'kıyb eder ve cariyelere harf endazlıkla sataşırlarmış, kılık farkı olmadığı için bu arada bilmiyerek veya bilmezden gelerek hurr kadınlara dahi takılır eza verirlermiş, bundan sonraki gibi bu âyetin de bu sebeble nâzil olduğu söylenmiştir bundan dolayı iymanlı hurr kadınların kendilerine söz getirmemek, eza celbine sebebiyyet vermemek üzere vakar ve haysiyyetle tanınmaları için tam bir tesettür ile örtünmeleri emrolunarak buyuruluyor ki: ��YU› í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛä£ j¡ó£¢ Ó¢3¤ Û¡b ‹¤ë au¡Ù ë 2 ä bm¡Ù ë ã¡Ž b¬õ¡ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå í¢†¤ã©îå Ç Ü î¤è¡å£ ß¡å¤ u Ü b2©îj¡è¡å£ 6 ‡¨Û¡Ù a …¤ã¨¬ó a æ¤ í¢È¤Š Ï¤å Ï Ü b í¢ìª¤‡ í¤å 6 ë × bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ë 1¢ì‰¦a ‰ y©îà¦b PV› Û ÷¡å¤ Û á¤ í ä¤n é¡ aÛ¤à¢ä bÏ¡Ô¢ìæ ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ï©ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤ ß Š ž¥ ë aÛ¤à¢Š¤u¡1¢ìæ Ï¡ó aÛ¤à †©íä ò¡ Û ä¢Ì¤Š¡í ä£ Ù 2¡è¡á¤ q¢á£ Û b í¢v bë¡‰¢ëã Ù Ï©îè b¬ a¡Û£ b Ó Ü©îÜ¦be8 QV› ß Ü¤È¢ìã©îå 8 a í¤å ß bq¢Ô¡1¢ì¬a a¢¡ˆ¢ëa ë Ó¢n£¡Ü¢ìa m Ô¤n©îÜ¦b RV› ¢ä£ ò aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ï¡ó aÛ£ ˆ©íå  Ü ì¤a ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢7 ë Û å¤ m v¡† Û¡Ž¢ä£ ò¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ m j¤†©íÜ¦b›�� Sh:»3926 ��SV› í Ž¤÷ Ü¢Ù aÛä£ b¢ Ç å¡ aÛŽ£ bÇ ò¡6 Ó¢3¤ a¡ã£ à b Ç¡Ü¤à¢è b Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡6 ë ß b í¢†¤‰©íÙ Û È 3£ aÛŽ£ bÇ ò m Ø¢ìæ¢ Ó Š©íj¦b TV› a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û È å aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå ë a Ç †£ Û è¢á¤  È©îŠ¦=a UV›  bÛ¡†©íå Ï©îè b¬ a 2 †¦7a Û bí v¡†¢ëæ ë Û¡î£¦b ë Û b ã –©îŠ¦7a VV› í ì¤â m¢Ô Ü£ k¢ ë¢u¢ìç¢è¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛä£ b‰¡ í Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ í b Û î¤n ä b¬ a Ÿ È¤ä b aÛÜ£¨é ë a Ÿ È¤ä b aÛŠ£ ¢ìÛ b WV› ë Ó bÛ¢ìa ‰ 2£ ä b¬ a¡ã£ b¬ a Ÿ È¤ä b  b… m ä b ë ×¢j Š a¬õ ã b Ï b ™ Ü£¢ìã b aÛŽ£ j©îÜ b XV› ‰ 2£ ä b¬ a¨m¡è¡á¤ ™¡È¤1 î¤å¡ ß¡å aÛ¤È ˆ al¡ ë aÛ¤È ä¤è¢á¤ Û È¤ä¦b × j©îŠ¦;a›�� Meali Şerifi Ey o Peygamber! Zevcelerine ve kızlarına ve mü'minlerin kadınlarına hep söyle: cilbâblarından üzerlerini sıkı örtsünler, bu onların tanınmalarına, tanınıp da eza edilmemelerine en elverişli olandır, bununla beraber Allah bir gafûr rahîm bulunuyor 59 Celâlim hakkı için eğer vazgeçmezlerse o Münafıklar, kalblerinde maraz bulunanlar ve şehirde erâcif neşr eden, tahrikât yapanlar, mutlak ve muhakkak seni kendilerine musallat kılarız, sonra orada cıvarına pek az yanaşabilirler 60 Mel'un mel'un: nerede ele geçirilirlerse tutulurlar ve öldürülürler de öldürülürler 61 Allahın bundan evvel geçenler hakkındaki kanunu ki Allahın kanununu tebdile çare bulamazsın 62 O nâs sana saatten soruyor, de ki: onun ılmi Allahın nezdindedir ve ne bilirsin belki o saat yakında olur 63 Şu muhakkak ki Sh:»3927 Allah kâfirleri lâ'netlemiş ve onlara bir çılgın ateş hazırlamıştır 64 Onda muhalled kalırlar ve ne bir veliy bulabilirler ne de bir nasîr 65 O gün yüzleri ateşte çevirilirken ah derler: ah ne olurdu bizler Allaha itaat edeydik, Peygambere itaat edeydik 66 Ya rabbena, demektedirler: doğrusu bizler beylerimize ve büyüklerimize itaat ettik de bizi yanlış yola götürdüler 67 Ya rabbena onlara azâbın iki katlısını ver ve kendilerini büyük bir lâ'net ile lâ'netle 68 59.��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛä£ j¡ó£¢ Ó¢3¤ Û¡b ‹¤ë au¡Ù ë 2 ä bm¡Ù ë ã¡Ž b¬õ¡ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ›� Ey o Peygamber! zevcelerine de, kızlarına da, bütün mü'minlerin kadınlarına da söyle - görülüyor ki burada yalnız Peygamberin zevcelerine ve kızlarına değil, sûrei «Nûr» daki « ��ë Û¤î š¤Š¡2¤å 2¡‚¢à¢Š¡ç¡å£ Ç Ü¨ó u¢î¢ì2¡è¡å£ : ë Û b í¢j¤†©íå ‹©íä n è¢å£ � » âyeti gibi nisai mü'minîne dahi teşmil edilmiştir. Bununla beraber nisai mü'minînde asıl hurriyyet olduğu için bundan murad hurr kadınlar olduğu beyan edilmiştir. Arabda tesettür âdet değil idi. Cahiliyyede kadına hurmet yoktu, eski cahiliyye kadınlarında erkeklerin nazarı dikkatlerini celb edecek vechile göz belerderek açık saçık çıkan, teberrüc eden, mübtezel olanlar bulunurdu, bundan dolayı kız evlâdlarını diri diri gömenler olmuştu. İslâm ise kadının şanını ıffet ve ısmetle, vakar ve haysiyyetle yükseltiyordu. Sûrei «Nûr» âyetleri « ��Ó¢3¤ Û¡Ü¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå í Ì¢š£¢ìa ß¡å¤ a 2¤– b‰¡ç¡á¤� » ve « ��Ó¢3¤ Û¡Ü¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä bp¡ í Ì¤š¢š¤å ß¡å¤ a 2¤– b‰¡ç¡å£ � » mü'minîn ve mü'minatın yekdiğerine göz belertmeyip nazarlarını kısarak edeb-ü ıffetlerini muhafaza etmeği öğreterek terbiyelerini yükseltmiş olduğu gibi burada da iymanlı hurr kadınların hiç bir vechile ezaya maruz kalmamalarını te'yiyd için buyuruluyor ki: ��í¢†¤ã©îå Ç Ü î¤è¡å£ ß¡å¤ u Ü b2©îj¡è¡å£ 6›� cilbablarından üzerlerini sıkı örtsünler - CİLBAB, baştan aşağı örten çarşaf, ferace, car gibi dış Sh:»3928 kisvesinin adıdır « �a Û£ ˆ¡ô í Ž¤n¢Š¢ ß¡å¤ Ï ì¤Ö§ a¡Û¨ó a ¤1 3 P ×¢3£¢ q ì¤l§ m Ü¤j Ž¢é¢ aÛ¤à Š¤aª ñ¢ Ï ì¤Ö q¡î b2¡è bP ×¢3£¢ ß b m Ž n£ Š 2¡é¡ ß¡å¤ ×¡Ž bõ§ a ë¤ Ë î¤Š¡ê¡� » «�a Û¤à¡Ü¤z 1 ò¢ ë aÛ¤à¡Ô¤ä È ò¢� = çarşaf ve peçe». İD'NA, yaklaştırmak demek ise de « �ÇÜó� » ile sılalanması tazmin suretiyle sarkıtmak ma'nâsını da ifade ettiğinden üzerinden sıkı örtmek demek olur, cilbabdan örtmek ta'birinde de iki vecih vardır: birisi cilbablarından birisiyle bütün bedenini sıkıca örtmek, birisi de bir cilbabın bir tarafiyle başından yüzünü örtmek demek olur. Bu beyanda da iki suret vardır. Birisi kaşlarına kadar başını örttükten sonra büküp yüzünü de örtmek ve yalnız tek bir gözünü açık bırakmak ikincisi de alnının üzerinden sıkıca sardıktan sonra burnunun üzerinden dolayıp gözlerinin ikisi de açık kalsa bile yüzün kısmı a'zamını ve ğöğsü temamen örtmüş bulunmaktır. Rivayet olunduğu üzere Ümmiseleme radıyallahü anha demiştir ki « ��í¢†¤ã©îå Ç Ü î¤è¡å£ ß¡å¤ u Ü b2©îj¡è¡å£ 6� » nâzil olduğu vakıt Ensar kadınları üzerlerine siyah kisâler giyerek öyle bir sekînet ile çıkmışlardı ki başları üzerinde kuşlar varmış gibi. Hazreti Aişe radıyallahü anhadan da merviydir: demiştir ki Ensar kadınlarına Allah rahmet etsin. İşbu « ��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛä£ j¡ó£¢ Ó¢3¤ Û¡b ‹¤ë au¡Ù ë 2 ä bm¡Ù � » âyeti nâzil olduğu zaman mırtlarını yardılar, onunla başlarını sardılar da Resulullahın arkasında öyle namaz kıldılar ki sanki başlarında kargalar varmış gibi. �‡¨Û¡Ù ›� bu - tesettür ��a …¤ã¨¬ó a æ¤ í¢È¤Š Ï¤å ›� onların tanınmalarına - mebzul cariyelerden âdi kadınlardan vakar ve heybetle seçilerek hurmet edilmelerine ��Ï Ü b í¢ìª¤‡ í¤å 6›� ve binaenaleyh incidilmemelerine elverişli olan surettir. - Gerçi Sh:»3929 ezayı kendilerine da'vet edecek olan içi bozukları örtü zabtediverecek değildir. Lâkin iymanlı temiz kadınların kirli nazarlardan sadeflerinde meknun inciler gibi mahfuz kalmalarına en lâyık olan suret de budur. Asıl o vakıttır ki onlara eza edecek olanların açık bir vebal ve bühtan yüklenmiş oldukları tebeyyün eder. Ve binaenaleyh bundan evvelki ve sonraki âyetlerin hukümlerine dâhil olacakları anlaşılır. ��ë × bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ë 1¢ì‰¦a ‰ y©îà¦b›� bununla beraber Allah gafur rahîm bulunuyor - burada bu tezyil çok ma'nâlıdır. Bu bize şu ma'nâları ilham eder: - 1) Allahın mağrifeti çoktur, bu güne kadar geçmiş olan açıklıklara mağrifet buyurur o kusurları örter, rahmeti de çoktur, bundan böyle emrini tutanları rahmetiyle çok bekâm eder. - 2) Allah gafur rahîm olduğu içindir ki kadınlara eza edilmesine razı olmaz ve onun için örtülmelerini emreder. - 3) tesettür emrolunduğundan dolayı da kadınlar bir tazyıka ma'ruz bırakılmasın, ifrata gidilmesin, çünkü Allah gafur rahîmdir. Bu emri onların aleyhine değil, lehine olarak vermiştir demek de olabilir. O gafur rahîm olan Allah bu emri verdikten sonra emn-ü âsayişi, ahlâk ve huzuru ıhlâl ve ifsad edenlere karşı celâl ve azametle buyuruluyor ki 60.��Û ÷¡å¤ Û á¤ í ä¤n é¡ aÛ¤à¢ä bÏ¡Ô¢ìæ ›� celâlim hakki için söylerim ki. Eğer vazgeçmezlerse o Münafıklar - Münafıklıktan ve onun ezayı mucib olan ahkâm ve ahlâkından ��ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ï©ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤ ß Š ž¥›� ve o kalblerinde maraz bulunanlar - henüz islâm terbiyesini tam almamış, fısk-u fücure meylederek mü'minîn ve mü'minata eza eden ahlâksızlar ��ë aÛ¤à¢Š¤u¡1¢ìæ Ï¡ó aÛ¤à †©íä ò¡›� ve şehirde eracîf neşredenler - İRCÂF,aslında zelzele ma'nâsına olan «recfe» den me'huz olarak ortalığı sarsacak tahrikât yapmak demektir ki Sh:»3930 filî de olur kavlî de. Bundan dolayı yalan uydurma havadisler neşretmeğe ircaf denildiği gibi o yoldaki yalanlara da erâcif denilir. Bunu yapanlar içinde Münafıklar dahi varsa da ayrıca zikrolunması daha başkalarını da göstermiş oluyor ki Medîne ve civarındaki Yehudîlerdi. Bütün bunlar akıllarını başlarına alıp bu fena huylardan tevbekâr olarak bu yaptıklarından vazgeçmezlerse: ��Û ä¢Ì¤Š¡í ä£ Ù 2¡è¡á¤›� azameti şanımla mutlak ve muhakkak seni onlara igra ederim - musallat kılar saldırtırım, katillerine, teb'idlerine teşvık ve sevk ederim ��q¢á£ Û b í¢v bë¡‰¢ëã Ù aÛƒPPP›��� 62. ���¢ä£ ò aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ï¡ó aÛ£ ˆ©íå  Ü ì¤a ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢7›� Allahın bundan evvelkiler hakkındaki sünneti vechile - ya'ni âdet etmiş olduğu kanun muktezasınca. Çünkü bir memlekette, bir Arzda fitne ve fesada sa'y edenler öteden beri her millette katl-ü teb'id ile cezalandırıla gelmiştir. ��ë Û å¤ m v¡† Û¡Ž¢ä£ ò¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ m j¤†©íÜ¦b›� Sen de Allahın o sünnetine, kanununa bir tebdil bulamazsın - ya'ni geçmiş ümmetlerdeki bir takım ahkâm ve kavnini nesh eden dini islâm öyle muzırr ve müfsid olanları def'-ü tenkil etmek kanununu nesıh ve tebdil etmek için gelmemiştir. Çünkü Allah, müfsidleri sevmez ve müslimanlık fesadı çoğaltmak için değil, salâhı çoğaltmak içindir. 63.��í Ž¤÷ Ü¢Ù aÛä£ b¢ Ç å¡ aÛŽ£ bÇ ò¡6›� Nas sana saatten soruyorlar - Kur'anın tehdid ve inzarı vaki' oldukça müşrikler istihza yolla isti'cal suretiyle, Münafıklık ve mûziblik için, Yehudîler de imtihan için Kıyametin ne vakıt olacağını sorar dururlardı ��Ó¢3¤ aÛƒPPP›� Şimdi Peygambere olan bu hıtabdan sonra yine mü'minlere nida ile buyuruluyor ki: Sh:»3931 ��YV› í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa Û b m Ø¢ìã¢ìa × bÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨‡ ë¤a ß¢ì¨ó Ï j Š£ a ê¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¡à£ b Ó bÛ¢ìa6 ë × bæ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë u©îè¦b PW› í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa am£ Ô¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ë Ó¢ìÛ¢ìa Ó ì¤Û¦b  †©í†¦=a QW› í¢–¤Ü¡|¤ Û Ø¢á¤ a Ç¤à bÛ Ø¢á¤ ë í Ì¤1¡Š¤ Û Ø¢á¤ ‡¢ã¢ì2 Ø¢á¤6 ë ß å¤ í¢À¡É¡ aÛÜ£¨é ë ‰ ¢ìÛ é¢ Ï Ô †¤ Ï b‹ Ï ì¤‹¦a Ç Ä©îà¦b RW› a¡ã£ b Ç Š ™¤ä b aÛ¤b ß bã ò Ç Ü ó aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ë aÛ¤v¡j b4¡ Ï b 2 î¤å a æ¤ í z¤à¡Ü¤ä è b ë a ‘¤1 Ô¤å ß¡ä¤è b ë y à Ü è b aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ¢6 a¡ã£ é¢ × bæ Ã Ü¢ìß¦b u è¢ìÛ¦b= SW› Û¡î¢È ˆ£¡l aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ¤à¢ä bÏ¡Ô©îå ë aÛ¤à¢ä bÏ¡Ô bp¡ ë aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå ë aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡× bp¡ ë í n¢ìl aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü ó aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ë aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä bp¡6 ë × bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ë 1¢ì‰¦a ‰ y©îà¦b›� Meali Şerifi Ey o bütün iyman edenler! Sizler o, Musâya ezâ edenler gibi olmayıp, ezâ ettiler de Allah, onu onların dediklerinden tebrie etti temize çıkardı, o, Allah yanında yüzlü idi 69 Ey o bütün iyman edenler Allahdan korkun ve sağlam söz söyleyin 70 Ki işinizi yoluna koysun ve günahlarınıza mağrifet buyursun, her kim de Allaha ve Resulüne ittat ederse o hakıkaten Sh:»3932 büyük murada ermiştir 71 Evet, biz o emaneti Göklere, Yere ve Dağlara arzettik, onlar onu yüklenmeğe yanaşmadılar, ondan korktular da onu insan yüklendi, o cidden çok zalim, çok câhil bulunuyor 72 Çünkü Allah münafikîn-ü münafikate ve müşrikîn-ü müşrikâta azâb edecek, mü'minîn-ü mü'minata da Allah tevbe ile nazar buyuracak, ve Allah gafur rahîm bulunuyor 73 69.��Û b m Ø¢ìã¢ìa × bÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨‡ ë¤a ß¢ì¨ó›� Musâya iyza edenler gibi olmayın - bu âyet de Resulullahın Zeynebi tezevvücünden dolayı edilen lakırdılar üzerine, bir rivayette de ifk mes'elesi üzerine nâzil olmuş deniliyor. Musâya edilen bu iyza hakkında da müteaddid rivayetler söylenmiştir. -1) Hazreti Musâ çok edebli bir zat olduğu için pek sıkı örtünüp bedenini kimseye göstermediğinden dolayı Benî İsraîlden bir takım kimseler «bu neye bu kadar örtünüyor? Mutlaka bedeninde bir ayıb veya bir afet var» diye lakırdı etmişler, sonra da bir gün bir tenhada elbisesini bir taşın üzerine koymuş yıkanırken mintarafillâh taşın yuvarlanmasiyle asasını kapıp onu ta'kıb ederken haylı bir kalabalık rast gelip kendisini Allahın yarattığı en güzel bir beden ile görüvermişler. - 2) Biraderi Harunu öldürdü demişler - 3) Hâşâ zinaye nisbet etmek istemişler: Karun bagyettiği zaman sürtük bir kadına bir çok mal vererek Hazreti Musâya nefsiyle isnadda bulunmak üzere teşvıyk ve sevk etmiş, fakat sonunda kadın Karun ile aralarında geçen macerayı ıkrar edivermiştir. ��Ï j Š£ a ê¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¡à£ b Ó bÛ¢ìa6›� Ki Allah onu onların dediklerinden tebrie buyurdu, temize çıkardı - onu lekelemek isterlerken Allah kendilerini rezîl-ü rüsvay etti. ��ë × bæ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë u©îè¦b›� Ve o, Allah ındinde vecîh idi, yâhud vecîh oldu. - Sh:»3933 VECÎH, vecahetli, haysiyyet ve mevki' sahibi, şerefli, sevgili, tam türkcesiyle yüzlü idi. Onun için duâsını kabul ediverdi de düşmanlarını makhur eyledi, yâhud daha yüzlü oldu, daha ziyade şeref-ü şanı arttı. Muhammed ise Resulullah ve hatemünnebiyyîn olduğu ve Allah ve Melâikesi hep ona salevat getirmekte bulunduğu için Allah ındinde daha vecîh, daha sevgilidir. Onun için gerek Zeyneb mes'elesi ve gerek diğer her hangi bir hususta onu incitecek sözler söyliyenler, eracîf neşr edenler kendilerine yazık etmiş olurlar. 70.��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa am£ Ô¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ›� Ey o bütün iyman edenler! Allahdan korkun, takvalı olun - iymana yaraşmaz şeylerden korunun ��ë Ó¢ìÛ¢ìa Ó ì¤Û¦b  †©í†¦=a›� ve sağlam doğru söz söyleyin - hangi hususta olursa olsun bir söz söylediğiniz zaman hak ve savab hedefine müteveccih sağlam söz söyleyin, sonunda yalan çıkacak, söyliyenlerini küçük düşürecek çürük sözler söylemeyin, o eracîf ile meşgul olanlara benzemeyin 71.��í¢–¤Ü¡|¤ Û Ø¢á¤ a Ç¤à bÛ Ø¢á¤›� ki Allah size amellerinizi düzeltiversin, işlerinizi yoluna koyuversin - çünkü bir cem'iyyetin sözü ne kadar sağlam olursa işleri de o nisbette düzgün olur. Sözü sağlam olanın özü de sağlam olur. Özü sağlam olanın işi de sağlam olur. ��ë í Ì¤1¡Š¤ Û Ø¢á¤ ‡¢ã¢ì2 Ø¢á¤6›� Ve günahlarınızı magrifetiyle örtüversin - zira halleri salâh kesbedenlerin günahları da örtülür. ��ë ß å¤ í¢À¡É¡ aÛÜ£¨é ë ‰ ¢ìÛ é¢›� Her kim de Allah ve Resulüne itaat ederse - bu tekliflerinin içinde dâhil bulunan emirlerine ve nehiylerini tutarsa ki Allaha itaat Resulüne itaatle olur ��Ï Ô †¤ Ï b‹ Ï ì¤‹¦a Ç Ä©îà¦b›� O hakikaten çok Sh:»3934 büyük murada irmiştir. - Fevzi azîme, rıdvanı ekbere irmiştir. Bunun sirr-ü hikmeti de şöyle iyzah buyuruluyor: 72.��a¡ã£ b Ç Š ™¤ä b aÛ¤b ß bã ò aÛƒ›� - EMANET, aslında mimin zammiyle « �a ß å í b¤ß¢å¢� » den masdar olup emînlik, ya'ni âharin hukuku emniyyet edilip inanılabilir, inanc olmak, inanclık huyu demektir. Sonra emniyyet edilip inanılan şey'e de ism olmuştur ki « ���a æ¤ m¢ìª …£¢ëa aÛ¤b ß bã bp¡ a¡Û¨¬ó a ç¤Ü¡è =b�� » da bu ma'nâ idi. Emanet, vedîaden eammdır denilir. Burada her iki ma'nâ dahi olabilirse de evvelkisi daha muvafıktır. Ekseriyyetle müfessirîn bunu teklif veya faraız diye tefsir etmişlerdir. Bunu şöyle anlamak lâzım gelir. Allahın gerek kendi hukukuna ve gerek halkın hukukuna müteallık emr-ü nehyinin, ahkâmının icrasına Allahın emîni, inanc memuru olmak demek olan emanetini, ya'ni Allahın diğer eşyada olduğu gibi ıztırar ile cebren değil, riza ve ıhtiyar ile yaptırmak istediği ef'ali ıhtiyariyyede emrine itaatle hılâfeti demek olan vazıfe ve mekellefiyyeti ��Ç Ü ó aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ë aÛ¤v¡j b4¡›� o Göklere ve Yere ve Dağlara: yukarıda ve aşağıda o ağır ve büyük ecram ve ecsamın hepsine arz eyledik ��Ï b 2 î¤å a æ¤ í z¤à¡Ü¤ä è b›� de onlar onu yüklenmekten ibâ ve imtina ettiler. - Gerçi Semavat ve Arz, Allah tealânın « ���a¡ö¤n¡î b Ÿ ì¤Ç¦b a ë¤× Š¤ç¦6b�� » gibi tekvînî emirlerini « ���a m î¤ä b Ÿ b¬ö¡È©îå �� » diye tav'an kabul ettiler, öyle iken âharin hukukunu yüklenmek ma'nâsını ifade eden emanet kendilerine arz olunduğu zaman çekindiler ��ë a ‘¤1 Ô¤å ß¡ä¤è b›� ve ondan korktular - emanet böyle Semavat ve Arz ve Cibalin dayanamıyacakları derecede ağır, edası zor, mes'uliyyetli, büyük ve korkunç bir yüktür. Burada arz ve ibayı hakıkati üzere mülâhaza eden müfessirler Sh:»3935 varsa da çokları emanetin azametini beyan için istiarei temsiliyye suretinde bir tasvir olduğuna zâhib olmuşlardır. Emanet iyfa edildiği takdirde neticesi çok büyük bir keramet olduğu gibi iyfa edilemediği takdirde de hıyanet ve garametle büyük bir rüsvâlıktır. ��ë y à Ü è b aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ¢6›� insan ise onu yüklendi �2Üó� �� = bela, dedi, teklif ve hılâfeti kabul etti ��a¡ã£ é¢ × bæ Ã Ü¢ìß¦b u è¢ìÛ¦b=›� o insan cidden zalûm cehul bulunuyor. - Her ferdi değil, insan cinsi. ZALÛM, çok zalim, zulme, haksızlığa çok meyyal, Allahın ve ıbadullahın hukukunu yüklendiği halde lâyikıyle iyfa etmeyip kendine yazık ediyor. CEHUL, da'vası gibi âlim değil, bil'akis çok câhil, çünkü akıbetinin künhünü bilmiyor onun için zulmediyor. Halbuki o arzın hikmeti ve emaneti yüklenmesinin akıbeti şudur: 73.��Û¡î¢È ˆ£¡l aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ¤à¢ä bÏ¡Ô©îå ë aÛ¤à¢ä bÏ¡Ô bp¡ ë aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå ë aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡× bp¡›� çünkü Allah, akıbette münafıkların erkeğine dişisine ve müşriklerin erkeğine dişisine azab edecek - emanete hıyanetin, zulümlerinin cezasını verecek ��ë í n¢ìl aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü ó aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ë aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä bp¡6›� gerek erkek ve gerek dişi mü'minlere, emaneti eda etmeğe çalışan iymanlılara da tevbelerini kabul ederek dönüp dönüp nazar edecek, mağrifet ve rahmetiyle cemalini gösterecek ��ë × bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ë 1¢ì‰¦a ‰ y©îà¦b›� ve Allah gafûr, rahîm bulunuyor - Münafıklar, Müşrikler de tevbe edip iymana gelirlerse onların da tevbelerini de kabul edip mağrifet eder. Demek ki emaneti yerine getiremiyen, vazıfelerini yapamıyanların akıbeti çok fena olduğu gibi Allaha ve Resulüne itaat edip de iyman ile emaneti yerine getirenler de en Sh:»3936 büyük fevze irmiş, didarı ilâhîye kavuşmuş olacaklardır. Şübhesiz ki bu ni'met ve rahmet hamd-ü şükre sezâdır. Onun için bundan sonra Sûrei « �jbª� » in de « ��a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡� » ile başlaması ne güzeldir. « ��ë aÛ¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ‰ l£¡ aÛ¤È bÛ à©îå � » Kategori:Ahzab Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal